Daryl's compassionate pokemon
by animemonk
Summary: fallow Daryl through his first journey with pokemon though has been around them all his life, watch as what would be a pleasant journey turns to all sorts of chaos until he gets a call from an old friend to go to a different region to help with a take down of a tr base, he returns not the same but is turned into a hardened person to rise and be the bet there ever was review
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first fic and I hope to be able to make it satisfactory to everyone if I can that is. And well obviously this is a pokemon fic about romance and humor but I may end up throwing in some other stuff and as a forewarning I will tell you in advance that there is bad language, adult situations, and some other stuff as well including a few lemons or if I suddenly get lucky with insperaton a whole buch of lemons. If this deosn't appeal to you in any way then click your way away from my fic and choose another. I will also accept all reviews weather they are flames or wheather they are just constructive criticism. And I will tell you right now that I do NOT own pokemon. I own my OC's and there may be other peoples creations within this fic and those I do not own either. I gave the disclaimer and all now let me tell you this there may be a little confusion throughout the fic so if you lose me pm me and I will try to help. Also there is a method to my madness and I will base stuff off the pokemon games with a touch of my mind mixing and morphing it to a certain point. Also if you are wondering I am making this fic one where I am I the fic myself and I may bring a friend throuh the fic like I the show meaing I may have someone traveling with me. Please review and please tell me what ur thoughts are on this fic but please if u flame take it easy this is my first fic. And without further ado I will begin the fic and again bear with me I may have flashbacks and all in here.**

**Chapter 1: a good start**

My name is Daryl and I live in a small town called twinleaf town in the Sinoh region. I may look like your average guy but if you knew my mother you would know why I am not exactly your average guy. For one when I was born I was born with a gift being able to talk to pokemon and understand them. For my mother this helped with her job I some small ways since she was a pokemon professor that studied pokemon relationships with other pokemon and their trainers. Yes my mother was proffessor willow and I was her son Daryl willow. Other than that I was a normal guy exept for the fact that I hardly had any friends. And so far I didn't even have a pokemon at the age of 14. Now that you know a little about me let me start by telling you about my first journey and my first pokemon.

~~~~~~~flashback to beginning of journey~~~~~~~~~

-present tense-

Mom I am going to go for a walk by the lake, I said to my mom.

Have fun dear and beware of the wild pokemon, professor willow said.

Mom you don't have to worry about me I can understand pokemon so I'll be fine remember.

True but you still could run into trouble, she said.

Well I am out, I said. As I walked out the door and went to the lake to walk around I noticed a lump near the tree I use to sit under and read hidden in the grass. I walked over and I foung that it was an egg only it was a egg that I had ever seen even though I saw countless eggs when I helped my mother work. I picked it up and examined it before I started to walk home. when I got home I was goig to show my mom the egg wen I heard a cry of pain from my left. As I ran to check out what happened I foud a injured zoroa that had a nasty gash on it's leg. I quickly put the egg I had found in my empty backpack and picked up the zoroa. As I started to run home I had a thought run through my mind. _How is it my luck to find a rare pokemon basically on my doorstep._**(at this point in time the pokemon from different reagions had already spread to each region)** I then went and quickly barged through the door of my house to find a slightly startled mom a few feet from the door.

Whats wrong dear you neverrush in like that, she said.

Mom I found this injured zoroa near the lake, do you think we can save her? I asked

She looked at the zoroa and set to work on healing it until it was just in a unconcous state with a now heeled gash.

There she should be fine but she will probable be weak for a few days to a week, she said.

Oh ok thanks mom. I then started to head to my room until I remembered the egg in my backpack. Oh mom I found a odd looking egg while I was out before I found the zoroa, I said.

My mom took a look at it ad replied that she ever saw anythig like it and that since I found it I had to take responcability after it hatched.

Really mom you mean I get to have the pokemo in this egg after it hatches.

Yes you do dear and remember to take good care of it, she said.

Ok sweet, I replied. Then for the next four hour I watched after the zoroa until to my gladness she woke up.

How do you feel zoroa? I asked.

The zoroa quickly went Into a defencive stance.

It is okay I won't hurt you, I brought you here after I found you injured by the lake. I said.

The zoroa looked up at me after lowering it's guard and shyly said in a clearly feminine voice, "oh well thank you for helping me," she said.

May I ask you what ur name is? I asked.

My….. my name is ….jasmine. she replied.

Well my name is Daryl, glad to meet you. I said.

Then the zoroa looked shocked and then said slightly dazed, you can uderstand me?

Yea I have been able to understand pokemon for as long as I can remember.

Well then do you mind if I stay with you ten I really do't have anywhere to go. She sadly said.

Sure you can stay here as leng as you want it wouldn't harm us at all. I said.

Ok thanks. She said.

Then she slowly walked over to me and lay dow on my lap and curled up against me and said, "I am glad to have found somone so caring and dependable to be my trainer. She said. She then reached over to a pokeball on a belt I had for when I started my jourey with 6 empty pokeballs on it and she pushed the button onn the first pokeball capturing herself inside then jumping out of the pokeball to curl up beside me as she took a nap.

I then slowly caried her to my room and laid her down on a pillow . I then went and grabbed the egg and put it in my dresser after making it into a sort of nest of clothing. Then I changed into my pjs which were a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt. As I fell asleep the egg slowly started to hatch. A ditto hatched from the eg and saw me as it's first thing and slowly said "dady". It then slowly climbed into bed with me and went under the covers and transfored wraping around my body gently.

The next morning I awoke with a scream and then my mom rushed in and jasmine and stared at the…..

**sorry but I couldn't restrain myself from ending this as a cliffy but I already have a plan on what to do for the next chapter. Please review and tell he how I did for the first chapter of my first fanfic and if you want to give me a suggestion for my fic pm me and I will see what I can do with it. Until next chapter bye.**

**Animemonk has left the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 : dittos tricks arrive

**Hey if you thought you wouldn't hear back from me so soon well your dead wrong. I do want to have reviews ant all I ask for is a total of 5 before I have 5 chapters up is that to much to ask for? But anyways jasmine would you please do the disclamer.**

**Jasmine: animemonk doesn't own pokemon if he did it would be totally different**

**Chapter 2 : dittos jokes arrive**

Recap: I woke up screamed and now jasmine and my mom are looking at me why? Well you'll find out.

I woke up and screamed causing my mom to come in and jasmine to wake up ad they just stared at me for a few minutes until jasmine decides to speak.

Ummm why are you wearing a pink frilly dress Daryl? Jasmine asks.

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i don't know jasmine. Notices the egg has hatched and shows his mother.

Well by the looks of the situation your in with a broken egg a frilly pink dress on you my bet is that you had a ditto egg and your wearing a ditto right now. Mom said.

WHAT WHY IS THERE A FUCKING DITTO ON ME IN THE FORM OF A DRESS!? I basically scream and ask. Umm mom the dress is moving what o I do now. I ask

Well there is always the option of taking the dress of you know. She points out matter of factly.

I face palm and groan out of my own temporary stupidity. Well here goes nothing, I say. I slide the dress off of me then it transforms again ad crawls up on me now being the skin of a marowak. I go into a tantrum and quickly strip the ditto off of me and then I chuck a pokeball at it and it is instantly captured without it putting up a fight. The pokeball bursts open and out of it comes a taranitar an it roars causing me to fall o my rear and scurry backwards to the wall till it starts laughing and turns into a ditto with one big difference from other dittos…it is permanatly a female.

Really I got a class clown here a zoroa that is so shy she is scared of her shadow-gets hit with scratch due to jasmine-

I was only being overly cautious and I am not that shy, jasmine says.

Ok ok ok I hear ya but really I got the joker for my first egg hatched pokemon.

The ditto then takes on a serious face and transforms into a ninja and bows then shows of the ninjutsu stuff he knows before using it to make a sandwich.

Really ditto you need to use karate to make a sandwich? I say.

Si senor willow, the ditto replies. Really so know I got a smart alec who can speack short Spanish phrases well listen up this is not mexico we speak English not Spanish.

Wi wi, replies the ditto.

Ok so now u speack frech. If I could learn languages as fast as you I wouldn't be here right now and I probably wouldn't have a wise crack ditto.

Hey man take a chill pill and refrigerate dude. The ditto says.

Ok now your ripping off 60's movies so what's next, I ask.

"I'll be back" the ditto says with the exact voice of the terminator as it heads to the reastroom.

Ok so how many catch phrases has he stolen now? I say aloud.

The ditto audable sings I the restroom, "lay down the beat boys and free my soul, I wanna get lost in your rock and roll". She sings.

-takes out a notepad and furiously writes o it. Well it looks like all my oldies cds he listened to my movies were watched ad my old books read. I say.

Well I think….."your out of toilet paper" the ditto shouts out. That he will be able to make anyone I meet on my travels laugh.

The ditto comes back spoting a toilet paper tail(clean of course) and acts like he is in the army and I am the sergent. ready for latrine duty sergent toothbrush please. He says in a voice similar to serge pain's voice.

Jasmine can you hand me the ductape please? I ask.

Here you go, jasmine says as she hands it to me.

I turn around to find a double of a ball. Ditto where are you? I call.

Not here one of the balls says.

I return ditto to the pokeball and ten I ducktape the pokeball shut.

There no more ditto. I say happily.

The ditto taps my shoulder till I turn around. Hey why did you put that ball in my pokeball and then ducktape my pokeball shut?

I jump out of my skin seing him and almost faint.

Ditto either you cut the damn act ad act normal or I'll sick my mom's growlithe on you.

Speaking of which here is the growliths pokeball and congrats on getting an extremely rare pokemon from a egg. Mom says.

I let the growlith out an it intimidates the ditto. Aww silence I love the sound. I say.

A salamence growls and the growlith runs to is pokeball scared of the ditto.

I take out a small bat and hit myself over the head with it to escape the ditto.

I wake up at noon to find the ditto took the form of a girl my age in lingerie and was basically trying to spoon with me. I take the bat and hit myself again to wake up with jasmine in my arms.

Please tell me you're not the ditto jasmine.

Ur in luck I just chased him off so he is gonna leave you along for a little bit. Jasmine says.

Oh jasmine I got a name for the ditto. I say

Really what is it? She asks.

Max. I say

Why max, she asks.

He takes our energy times the makes to have his own.

Oh yea lol. she says.

The next day I finally tame the ditto and we leave and are out in the woods when I am getting chased by a houndoom that is barly missing me with it's flamethrower attacks.

It gets me in a corer making me trapped like a mouse ad inhales making it obvious it is gout to use flamethrower on me again.

I try to make a defective positions as I hear the flames comming and then…

**Sorry I was gonna ad a bunch more of funny stuff to this chapter but well I am barley staying awake so goodnight to all and you better review because it took me 4 hours to thinks this chapter up so review already please.**

**Animemonk: now I am of to be zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz also looking for a beta you just need to fix my spelling errors ad you get to see the chapter ahead of time.**


	3. Chapter 3: answers and a new friend

**Well I am back and this is chapter three but so far I have gotten a whopping 0 reviews so please review I don't care if you are unanimous or not please review I am going to end up running out of ideas soon and I am almost out as of now. But even if I run out of ideas I'll still write chapters and I will keep posting but I am afraid that without any ideas my chapters may turn to shit so please review for the sake of my story.**

**Max will you do the disclaimer please?**

**Max: he doesn't own Pokémon or else the games would be rated M for adult activities and lemons.**

**Me: MAX I SAID THE DISCLAIMER NOT ONE OF MY OLD WISHES!**

**Jasmine: you had a wish when you were younger that the Pokémon games would contain lemons?**

**Me: umm….. I can explain but I'll do it after the chapter is finished ok.**

**Jasmine: or I could torture it out of you now.**

**Me: hey look up in the sky what is that is it a bird is it a plane… OMG its superman.**

**Max and Jasmine: turn around and searches the sky seeing only a lone pidgy flying. I don't see him. (They turn around around to find me gone). We will get the answer from you.**

**Me: -whispers- now on to the chapter.**

**I know some of my fic may have been confusing so far so let me make this a bit easier for everyone. Thoughts will be italicized and all actions will be between two –s and they will be before the actions start and then one when it is no longer actions. I will also tell who speaks when they are done talking.**

**Ok for real now the chapter is about to start.**

Chapter three: a new friend and answers revealed

-While I wait for the flames to hit me I hear laughing and I look up to see the houndoom turn into max.-

Why do you have to make a joke out of everything? And why are you acting like you have a sugar high from hell? Also why is it that when you want a joke involving actions you use me as the target? I ask max.

Hmm let me see I drank one of your mom's monsters and I just can't hold the energy in. and I feel like I am really worn out now and I also feel sleepy. Max says.

-I go and pick max up and watch as she falls asleep in my arms after saying "good night daddy" to me. I then walk back to town after noticing I forgot something while also being glad I was only a mile from town. Then as I walk into the house and up stairs I grab the pokedex my mom had given me a while ago that had never been used except on growlithe after I had made a few personal modifications to it letting it tell me extra facts on Pokémon like mating seasons. It had also been modified to tell me if a female Pokémon was in heat and how badly after scanning a Pokémon, the only other thing it did other than telling the bond with a Pokémon was tell me if a Pokémon was longing for something and told me what it was longing for.-

-After I let out all of my Pokémon I took out the pokedex and I scanned jasmine but I had gone and removed the detail feature so the other data was all it showed. It then went and started to give me the data on jasmine.-

Zoroa, mating season: unknown, bond: strong, zoroa will do anything to make their trainers happy. This zoroa is longing for something, it is longing to evolve in order to get closer to you and it is also longing to be loved in any way. The pokedex said.

-I then went ad scanned growlithe and the pokedex started to talk to me only it didn't go throw the facts since it already had growlithe in its database basically that they would do anything and everything they could to make their trainer happy and it didn't matter what it had to do in order to make it's trainer happy.-

Growlithe, bond: almost max, this growlithe is longing for something, it is longing to be loved by you whether it be as if she were a pet a sister or a lover. The pokedex said.

-I scanned max fearing what the results might be and got a shock as the pokedex talked on the ditto.-

Ditto, will do anything it can do to make it's trainer happy depending on weather it was raised near humans or not , if it was born near humans it will still try to make it's trainer happy but not to the ends of the earth. This ditto is longing to be loved in any way. Bond: max. This ditto has affection towards you more so than the zoroa or the growlithe but it is a mix between affection to a parent and something else. The pokedex said.

-I sighed hearing that they all wanted to be loved in some form or another. Just then the pokedex starts talking…. Well it starts screaming at me to listen then whispers in my ear telling me something to tell the clerk at a pokemart to get something from him for free in sandgem town.-

Well you all want love in some form or another and I can respect that and I will try to get you to evolve as soon as I can jasmine and max since I named you based on a sugar high I think I'll rename you since you are actually pretty sweet when you're not high on sugar I think I'll name you angel ok and I just realized you never got a name growlithe so what would you like your name to be? I stated and asked.

I think the name Haley would suit me since it sounds sort of like heat. Haley said.

I think the name inferna would suit you better than Haley since the last Haley I met was the prostitute that was traveling from town to town for business. I said

Oh yea I remember her and yea I'll take inferna, inferna said.

-I heard human footsteps behind me and as I turned to look I saw angel in nothing but a short skirt, and a shirt. As I looked at her she walked up to me and hugged me easily since she made herself my height. She then pulled out of the hug and kissed me on the cheek before she turned back into a ditto. At the time I also looked past me to jasmine and inferna and watched as they both were sketching away in the dirt before clearing it away.-

Why were you two just sketching in the dirt I, asked.

Well we knew sketch and we just sketched a move, they both replied at the same time. What move did you learn then? I asked.

Transform, they both said.

-I sighed figuring that in my future I would end up mating one of the two due to tem being in heat and hoped the day wouldn't come. I then watched as all three of them transformed into girls about my height all dressed in clothes to match what their furs looked like except for ditto. Jasmine was wearing a black pair of jeans plus a black shirt, inferna was wearing leopard patterned pants and a matching shirt, ditto was wearing pink pants and a pink shirt. It was then that I really noticed their breast sizes; they each had d cup sized breasts and they each went and walked up to me and hugged me all at the same time, this made their boobs being pressed up against me on all sides except for my back. Then a single thought went through my mind.-

"_**I have a feeling that either I will become a Mormon or I will find another way through the law that will allow me to have multiple women."**_

_**- **_It was then that I realized that the law in question was in fact null and void in this case due to the fact that they were Pokémon and it wasn't against the law to have more than one female Pokémon so in fact I could have six female Pokémon if I wanted and make them all lovers. But then I started to think about laws and quickly pulled out the pokedex and did a few adjustments and it could now connect to the internet and it could also use a search engine called pokesearch. I quickly went online and looked up if it was illegal to have sex with Pokémon in my region and was happy that it was in fact legal. I was even more shocked when I saw who had made the deed legal and why. My mother had made the law and the reason was because she had decided that the odd were that I would find a Pokémon and fall in love. So my mother had made the law for me when I was still a kid.-

Well shall we head to sandgem town and get a room at the Pokémon center for the night since it is already getting dark? I asked.

Sure lets go, they all said.

-As we walked to the Pokémon center in sandgem my mind started to wander.-

"_**I wonder how angel has just met me and didn't even get to know me and she has a max bond with me and I have known inferna for awhile and she doesn't even have max bond with me yet. I wonder if they will try to pull anything while I sleep at the Pokémon center. I wonder if I have to take trips to the bathroom with angel since she just hatched from her egg. I wonder who will end up getting me first out of the three girls. I wonder if I'll end up meeting anyone that has anything like this happening to them and their minds."**_

-I then notice something on the ground about 50 feet away. As I turned to look I saw it was a gardevoir that looked like someone had beat her up and left her to die. I ran over to the gardevoir and found a not by her that said, "if you are reading this then if you want this Pokémon take her she is worthless and won't even be a good time spender to read this note, but if you do want her, her pokeball is in the tree that has the broken branch in the hallow center at the bottom." After I read the note I went to the tree and got her pokeball and replaced one of the empty pokeballs with it and picked her up and started running to the Pokémon center.-

Hey come on I just found this gardevoir beat up and she needs to go to the Pokémon center as soon as we can get her there. I said.

-We then ran about half a mile in about 4 minutes and rushed into the Pokémon center and explained to nurse joy about finding the gardevoir and asked her if she could help. As I waited for news on the gardevoir I went and got a room for four people. I then went to the room and put my backpack near the door and put my jacket on the back of a chair as I went back to the lobby so I could get any news about the gardevoir as soon as I could. Just then nurse joy came out with the gardevoir and gave her to me. We then went up to the room and I found jasmine, angel, and inferna asleep on the beds ten it hit me that when I got a room I had not thought about the gardevoir staying with me if only for the night.-

Umm sorry I forgot to get a 5 person room since I was panda worried about you I didn't realize that you would possible be better this quickly. I said apologetically.

It's ok and besides after what happened to me I would prefer to sleep with someone for the night instead of alone, she said.

Ok well I'll be right back, I said.

-Then I went to the restroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I walked back out and slipped into bed with the gardevoir.-

May I ask you what your name is if you have one, I asked.

Well sadly I don't have a name yet so if you want you can name me. She said.

Ok how does grace sound to you? I asked.

I love the sound of it thank you. Grace replied.

You're welcome. I said.

-As I closed my eyes I felt my shorts slowly sliding off but I decided to just ignore it. Then as I stretched my arms above my head for a reason I can't explain my shirt was removed and I finally decided to open my eyes to investigate. Then the second my eyes open I was staring into two hazel eyes and then I felt her kissing me and I slightly opened my mouth out of shock ad she must have saw it as something else as she slowly slid her tongue into my mouth and fought for dominance with me. I used my tongues full strength and barley won the match for dominance and then she broke the kiss and we both inhaled deeply. We still had a small strand of saliva connecting our mouths. The she started to ask me something.-

Do you mind if I show you my gratitude for saving me? She asked.

Only if you're sure you want to. I said.

-She then took my hand and put it on her soaked pussy and then whispered into my ear.-

Yes I am sure. She whispered.

**Well here is chapter three and I would like to thank Darkria Defender for being the first person to review and as a treat for everyone I made this chapter a lot longer than I originally planned it and I also decided to make a lemon come a lot sooner as a special treat on the count of me getting my first review. Now I just hope I can get two more reviews before chapter five. Well so long and see you next chapter and if you have any characters you would like to have appear in this story please pm me with the description and I will try my best to add them in. and in case you're wondering why some of my words lack a G, H, or a N it is because the laptop I own has those three keys missing. But on with the making of the next chapter and I promise there will be a lemon and I will go and mark the start of it and the end. But please review I will accept flames ad please inbox me with characters since I would like to add some trainers to battle in my fic and also if you want to go ahead and send me Pokémon characters to have join Daryl. I am looking for 1 male Pokémon for him and the Pokémon in this fic can be from any of the Pokémon games except for the new Pokémon black and white 2 and please don't send any legendary Pokémon I am waiting to get to them and I already have a plan for them. Well so long for now.**

**Animemonk out**


	4. Chapter 4:Grace's thank you and a guy

**Well since I got a review I am going to start writing this chapter. I am sorry but it may be a little short cause I am going to focus on my lemon unless of course my mind finds some way to go past the end of the lemon and on to some more stuff and either way I will try to go and push past the lemon due to the fact that I finally got my first regular reviewer. I am still looking to go and get OC's from readers for trainers to battle and so far I may have found one and he is my regular reviewer and since he is sticking with me I have decided to offer a major and important role of my traveling companion. Well with that be sure to review I don't care if you are unanimous or not just go to the little box after the chapter type your thoughts on the chapter in it and press SEND. Well I think I am going to start this chapter after I go and start a poll within my chapter. I have an idea for a Pokémon and I have already chosen the Pokémon but it has multiple evolutions. The Pokémon is tyrogue. It can evolve into hitmontop hitmonlee or hitmonchan. Please review with your thoughts on which one it should evolve into hopefully I will meet the tyrogue in this chapter if not expect it next chapter and I will wait to go past chapter 10 until I have at least 6 reviews so please review so I can continue. And on that note I have only one more thing to say….. I hope unless my Pokémon get active in this authors note. But grace would you please say the disclaimer.**

**Grace: Animemonk doesn't own Pokémon he only owns his characters and this story.**

**Me: thank you grace and you did better than angel did when I let her do the disclaimer.**

**Grace: now will you please just start this chapter so you can fuck my brains out?**

**Me: and you killed it with that but well let's start the chapter unless one of my other Pokémon want to say something. Any of you want to say anything now?**

**Inferna: nope.**

**Jasmine: not a thing here to say.**

**Grace: nope so start the chapter already.**

**Me: old on grace you just went and skipped over angel she may have something to say.**

**Angel:…. Umm….. Yes I do have something to say… but…**

**Me: but what angel just say it nobody will laugh.**

**Angel: first off can you convince your mom to get rid of the monsters and then can you get rid of the one you mom put in your bag and then go and catch a male Pokémon soon or else if you get one more female first the odds are you will end up getting gang banged by you female Pokémon.**

**Me: 0_0 really angel and sure I'll make sure the monsters are ditched I already talked to my mom about then during the brake from last chapter because you got me so mad when you were on that sugar high. But anyways let's start.**

Chapter 4: Grace's thank you and a second guy

Ok then Grace and are you able to since you just got healed it might be a bad decision. I said.

Yes I am sure and I actually talked to nurse joy about that and it seems that the only area I wasn't injured was around that particular area so I have nothing to fear. She said.

Ok then….. Did you have anything particular in mind? I asked.

Actually I do have a few things in mind. I thought I would like to try being on top for my first time. She said.

Ok then well is there anything else that you would like to try? I asked.

Well I have thought on that a little and I decided I want to try giving a blowjob. She said.

Ok. Then would you like to start or should I start? I asked.

Umm, I guess I will start then. She said.

Ok then give me one min to do a double check on my other Pokémon to make sure they are asleep. I said.

Ok please hurry Daryl. She said.

I will grace so don't worry. I said.

-I quickly and stealthily went by each bed and made sure the other Pokémon were asleep. So far I had checked and confirmed that both Jasmine and Inferna were both asleep. I then went into total stealth mode taking to heart the basic ninja skills for stealth I learned working for my mom by going into the nests of Pokémon and taking the smallest egg which was always the one that was least likely to hatch and leaving. Usually it was a taranitar nest or an ursaring nest. I had so far never woken one up. As I approached the bed angel was in I went even more cautious than I used when I was near a taranitar. So far I had learned that angel would wake up almost instantly if there was a noise near her she wasn't use to like a shuffle of feet on the floor but she could easily sleep through nuclear fallout if she wanted but she usually was always sleeping lightly. As I leaned my head closer to hers to check her eyes I ended up looking into her blue eyes. (She is still transformed to a human). She slowly moved a finger to her lips as she basically said to keep quiet. She then mouthed out that she heard everything and she had a plan to help with my lack of muscles. She then went and transformed into a piece of paper that I put under my chest. Then she transformed again turning into abs giving me a 8 pack and she was skin tight on my to the point that it felt like she wasn't even there and I could feel what she felt due to how tight she had wrapped around me. I then walked back to the bed and climbed on it next to Grace and told her that everyone was asleep.-

Ok then can we start now? She asked.

Sure we can start as soon as you are ready. I said.

-she then took a closer look at me and noticed I had an eight pack. She then ran a hand down them to find they were very firm and felt just like the rest of my skin. She then slowly moved lower on the bed till her head was at my already hard member. She then slowly opened her mouth and placed her tongue on the head of my cock and slowly licked up as if testing the taste carefully. She then placed her lips around the head and slowly sucked on it a little bit getting soft moans from me. Then she started to bob her head taking another inch each time until she had my full cock in her mouth. She then slowly got use to the motion and started to speed up until she removed her mouth from my cock.-

I think I am ready to go farther Daryl. She said.

Ok them Grace just takes it slow at first till you get use to it ok. I said.

Ok Daryl I will and don't worry if case you haven't noticed I take everything new slowly if I can. She said.

Ok then but let me warn you now that you may need to use some force or speed in order to break past your hymen. I said.

I know that already but I know it will hurt but I heard that if you don't stop after breaking it that it is hidden behind pleasure. She said.

Ok then if you want you can try it. I said.

-she then moved up on the bed till my member was slightly prodding her entrance. Her entrance was so wet that when she moved down I easily slipped inside her with the head of my cock causing her to silently moan as she felt her pussy get stretched. She then slid down on my cock until it met her hymen.-

Ok Grace are you ready? I asked.

Yes I'm ready Daryl. She said.

-I then went and quickly and fluently bucked up and effectively broke through her hymen and then slowly bucked up and down until the look of pain left her eyes and she started to slowly bounce up and down on my cock. I then truly noticed her body for the first time. She had D cup breasts but they might have been a large C cup. Her body was mostly slim except for the fact that she had her generously curved breasts as well as her well rounded hips. Then she started to move faster and my member started to throb. Then I could feel her pussy start to quiver as she bounced up and down on my member.-

I'm about to cum Daryl. Grace said.

Same here Grace. I said.

-I then went and came in her pussy just as she came. We then lay silently panting on the bed. Then she got off of me and laid beside me as I put my shorts back on. The she put her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. Soon after I fell asleep as well after catching a small glance at the clock which read 3:30 AM.

That Moring

-As I woke up I felt three bodies near me with a head on each of my shoulders and a head on my chest. I then looked down and saw Jasmine sleeping on my chest and Inferna sleeping by my feet though I couldn't feel her there. Then I went and slowly slipped out from under my Pokémon and went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of black sweats and a black muscle shirt. When I came out of the bathroom everybody had gotten up and had packed my bag for me.-

Morning everybody. I said.

Good morning Daryl. They all replied.

-We all went out and walked around town till I found an old friend of my mom's in town. I then walked into his lab and walked up to him.-

Hey professor Rowan how have you been and how was your trip to jhoto? I asked.

Well hello Daryl I've been well and my trip was good but how have you been. He said.

I have been the same as always except for the fact I found a ditto egg it hatched I saved a zoroa and a gardevoir and my mom gave my growlithe due to me getting my first egg. I said.

Wow Daryl you are going to have a full party soon then but from what I can tell a few of your Pokémon know transform due to either mimic or sketch. Rowan said.

It is due to sketch they sketched my ditto when it transformed. I said.

Oh ok Daryl but is there any reason you stopped by here? He asked.

Well I was kind of wondering if by chance I could leave my bag here for a while so I can have some time with my Pokémon on the beach. I said.

Sure Daryl you can leave you bag here and I have something for you that oak made and wanted you to have since he missed you birthday last year due to being busy with his research. Rowan said.

-Rowan handed me a bag with about 25 pokeballs of the same kind that I had never seen before. I took one out and studied it.-

What exactly do these ones do? I asked.

They are called extra balls and they allow you to carry around any amount of Pokémon that you have in them so you can carry 31 Pokémon with you right now but just be fair and only use a max of six to battle with ok Daryl. Rowan said.

Ok no problem I'll still only battle with 6 Pokémon and also sweet now there is no limit to what I can do. If I run into a legendary and try to catch it then I have a lot more Pokémon to battle it with in order to weaken it before capturing it. I said.

If you do manage to capture a legendary Pokémon please come see me so I can study them a little since after all I research the evolution of Pokémon. Rowan said.

Ok I will. I said.

-I placed my bag near the door and walked out towards the beach. When I got there I saw a Pokémon shadowboxing. It then saw me and ran over and bowed.-

Hello would you like to spar with me? The tyrogue asked.

Sure I'll spar with you. I said.

-I went into a defensive MMA stance and prepared for him to make the first move. Then he went and ran at me and tried to sweep my legs out from under me. I went and dogged the low sweep by jumping and kicking at him. He went and detected my attack before I struck and then used head but to meet my foot causing me to be suspended I air as our powers were about equal. Then when I landed I went for a quick right cross towards him which he dogged and managed to sweep my feet out from under my but I locked his ankle with mine as I fell and took him using a karate chop. Our moves canceled each other out except that mine did damage to the tyrogue but then the spar was ended. –

You're really strong you know that right? I asked.

Yea I am about to evolve. He said.

What is higher your attack or your defense? I asked.

They are the same and I would like you to be my trainer. He said.

Sure. I said.

-He took out a protein and an iron from a bush and gave them to me along with a rare candy.-

If I eat the rare candy I will evolve and you can choose what you want me to evolve into a hitmonchan or a hitmonlee unless you choose to have a hitmontop. Ok I think I'll make you a…

**Please review on what you think I should evolve the tyrogue into and if you have character suggestions again please pm me them so I can take them into account and possible use them.**

**Animemonk out**


	5. Chapter 5: why i need internet

**Me: sweet well I got a real life friend of mines answer to my poll and 2 answers via pm and one through review for who I should evolve tyrogue into. My friends said hitmontop. My first reviewer said hitmonchan. One private messenger said hitmonlee. The other one said hitmonchan. Looks like I can happily say that one of my favorite Pokémon was chosen. My 2 favorites are gardevoir and hitmonchan for power and well for gardevoir I use to have dreams that were messed up involving me being I a Pokémon game I owned with my team of all female gardevoir since I couldn't find any male ralts. But this chapter I get the fun of introducing two new characters. They belong to darkari defender with his James sperling. And cassiusBrutus and his luc trylan.**

**Both have helped me a lot Brutus before I even had this fic started and darkari after this fic was started. Well luc is basically really serious and makes friends slowly. James is happy carefree mellow and impatient which is basically my exact personality. Well now onto the disclaimer. –Points into the air in a random direction as if he is on an Uncle Sam poster.- **

**Me: I think I shall ask one of the new boys to do the disclaimer. Hey guys I'll flip a coin after you choose a side.**

**James: heads I call heads.**

**Luc: tails.**

**Me: -flips the coin and it lands on the ground on the thin part so I put a glass over it and wait for 24 hours and check and it dug down and got stuck in mud.- damn that almost never happens.**

**James: -happily- this writer doesn't own Pokémon or luc and I he owns his oc though.**

**Luc: Animemonk doesn't not control the association of Pokémon it belongs to game freak and the Nintendo Corporation just like the ds lite and further evolutions of it and most old game systems but not most new ones to my current knowledge. He does not own me. He does not own James. He does own his Pokémon and I think we would allow someone to barrow them if they ask or exchange use of one for the use of something of yours. Good luck with reading this fic and have a nice day. And though the author of this may happily accept flames if you decide to send flames I hope you die a slow pain full death and live in hell for the rest of your lives doing the worst personal punishment for you to the ends of time.**

**Me: WTF LUC I SAID THE DISCLAIMER NOT DEATH THREATS FOR SENDING A FLAME AND SADLY YOU ARE KINDA CREEPING ME OUT HERE I MAY HAKE THIS A SHORT CHAPTER TO LIMIT TIME NEAR YOU AFTER THAT. And if you send me a flame I will happily accept it as criticism and use it to further my fic.**

**Luc: hey don't yell at me I am serious so I act like I usually do but I went all out on detail for once I am usually a man of few words okay.**

**Me: oh ok but anyways on to the story after this announcement.**

**I may ask for cassius and darkari to write a chapter or two later if we split ways so they can make trails through what they want to but will end up back with me after a chapter and cassius may make chapters up to ten times longer than one of my chapters. _**

**Chapter 5: what happens when I have no internet connection**

…. Into a hitmonchan. Go ahead and eat the iron. I said.

-Tyrogue eats the iron and you can see by the way he now handles himself that he is more defensive.-

Ok now eat the rare candy. I say.

-I take out a video camera and start recoding as tyrogue eats the rare candy and starts to glow white and his form changes into a boxer then back and repeats in speed getting greater till it just stops on the boxer. I save the film and name it "tyrogue evolution: in order to show Rowan.-

Sweet I have a hitmonchan but does that mean I still have to train everyday now even though the pokedex doesn't say anything about it? I asked.

Yes it means you need to drop your fucking MMA crap and learn boxing in order to truly spar me now since I learn only boxing moves. Tyrogue said.

Ok but no fire ice or thunder during sparing and I am going to give you a name. -pulls out the rock balboa box set and shows the hitmonchan.- I am going to name you cocky after rocky balboa. I said enthusiastically.

Well at least you're not going to name him Jacky Chan like you did to all 5 of your hitmonchan's in your Pokémon games. Grace said.

HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW I WAS THINKING THAT ?! I asked.

Umm hello I am a psychic Pokémon you need a mind of steel to keep e out and holy shit you just easily blocked me and now you blocked me so much I can't even read your other Pokémon's minds. Grace said.

Oh yeah. I said.

Hey dude how have you been and nice catch by the way. Someone behind me said.

-Rocky instantly used speed that could kill ad wet behind me taking up a protective stance with a left hook visible in his stance. I turned around to see who it was and nearly died of joy. –

Hey James how have u and ralts been since you guys moved? I asked.

Well we have been good but well lately ralts has been acting strange and since I ever tried to learn how to speak ad understand the Pokémon language. Could you look over ralts for me he has been trying to tell me something for the last few weeks? James asked.

Sure let him join the party here and after words I may explore the city but chances are I won't since it is so small. I said.

-look lets out his ralts that then tries to act really strong when he sees me by flexing and using his psychic powers to lift the muscle and harden it. Then I slowly walk up to ralts and just blow on him as if I were blowing a candle out and it knocks him over due to mixed concentration.-

Hey ralts what's up you need to have me translate something to James for you? I asked.

Yea he has been such an idiot that the first time I tried to talk to him which was let's see three days after we left and he completely forgot your lessons and I ended up using growlithe's lessons until it didn't let me anymore and I would just type on the computer until this idiot forgot to put it in the tent and it rained. Ralts said.

Ok but what is the message he needs to get drilled into his head? I asked.

Tell him I am about to evolve so he needs to get off his fucking ass and take me to a trainer with a Pokémon that will fight me only until I evolve. Ralts said.

Ok I will. James ralts is about to evolve so I think you can battle my ditto ok. And before you say that I either turned Mormon or am breaking a law let me say that these aren't girls you're seeing but they are real. I said.

Ok what are them then ghosts or wait no don't tell they are your Pokémon including at least 2 extremely rare Pokémon and one is basically thinking of your as her dad. James said.

James quit reading Sherlock homes you took the surprise out of it nailing all of it down to my ditto and zoroa. I said.

-I then had to pick up James with rocky and drag him to the Pokémon center. And then hot a room with 8 beds since I didn't feel like having grace tonight. Then we dragged him into the room and laid him on his bed then I decided I wanted to play a trick on him and described a girl to angel and then she matched the description is almost see through lingerie. She then crawled onto James and whispered his name in the described voice ad his eyes shot open, his nose shot blood like a bullet from a gun that angel dodged. Then he stuttered before just shutting up before trying to steal a kiss and then came the part I was ready to do. I bitch slammed James and then he say angel transform into a girl.-

WTF. WHERE ARE WE? WHAT DID YOUR DITTO DO BY TAKING THE FORM OF MY EX? WHY DID YOU SLAP ME I DIDN'T KNOW? AND WHY THE HELL DID YOUR DITTO TAKE THAT FORM? He yelled and asked and stated.

I'll answer them in order for you okay. We are at the Pokémon center and I got us a room for the night. I asked angel to take the form of your ex. I slapped you for shits and giggles and technically se is in a way my daughter so yeah sorry but I wouldn't even let you kiss her. And she did to you what she did to me by waking up in my bed in the form of my first crush in fully see through lingerie until I knocked myself back out with a bat. Any other questions? I asked after all the stating.

Just one question. He said.

And what is that? I asked.

What the hell did you get me for the two years I have been gone? He asked.

-I dug in my bag until I found the two stones in my bag.-

Here is a dawn stone so you can get your favorite Pokémon after evolving ralts. Here is a thunderstone for your eevee. You sis set me an e-mail saying that you got an egg from her that her umbreon and her espeon had made. Also I did some training while you were out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok rocky I am going to try training you sort of like rocky balboa was trained in movie two. First of we will working ok making it so you can basically "eat lightning and crap thunder." ok? I stated and asked.

Ok I will try that. Rocky said.

-rocky uses thunder punch and eat the electricity off of his fist and five minutes later he goes behind a bush and a blast of thunder that breaks the sound barrier blows the bush away and leaves a crater underneath rocky.-

WTF ROCKYIT WAS JUST A FUCKING EXPRESSION NOBODY SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO THAT DUDE! I screamed.

"Where there is a will there is a way". Rocky quoted.

"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction". I quote.

Yeah Isaac Newton's third law of motion right? Rocky says.

Yea. I say.

Ok are u finally ready to catch me now? Rocky asked.\

Let me see, you can literally eat lightning and crap thunder which I have on film. So hell yes I wouldn't miss catching you for a legendary Pokémon since none of them can crap thunder. I say and point out.

-I toss a regular pokeball at him and he punches the button as it comes sending it into my hand as it takes him inside. He then comes out releasing flurries of punches jabs hooks and more.-

Hey rocky are you a south paw by chance? I ask

Yea I am why? He asks.

The actual rocky is south paw as well so it is awesome since I just saw you switch to and from south paw 5 times right there. I said.

Wow then my name actually fits me but anyways we should go check how James is and if angel tried anything on him while we are gone even though inferna is there. Rocky said.

Ok let's go. I agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So yea we did some training he now knows fire punch ice punch thunder punch and sky uppercut. I said.

So you taught you Pokémon based o the movie set I got you 4 years ago that we watched together. He said.

Yeah. I said.

Awesome you have a Pokémon I would die for if only I could see the crap thunder part. He said.

-Gives him the video camera and everyone watches it-

That just isn't right. James said.

That looks like it would be fun to try. Angel said.

-The video is paused and everyone looks at angel with a "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY WOULD THAT BE FUN" kind of look.-

What did I say? Asked angel.

Rocky tell her what it felt like to crap thunder. I said.

It felt like I died and went to hell I can't feel my ass and right now if you haven't noticed I have been walking funny. Rocky said.

Ok so I don't want to crap thunder then. Angel said.

-we finished the movie and we went to bed only I had someone who decided to sleep with me and it was someone who I didn't think would want to sleep with me but then again knowing her it wouldn't matter.-

Ok so why exactly are you deciding to sleep with me now after everyone else has fallen asleep, angel? I asked.

Well grace got lucky but having to sit through that and feel it well that makes it unbearable and I know what your are capable the only thing that will change is that I'll think of you as more than just my daddy ok daddy. She said or asked.

Is that why you are already in the form of a girl that is naked? I asked.

Yes, yes it is and it is also why you are already naked ad we are both above the covers, she said.

And let me guess if I say no you will go and force feed me a stimulant and then basically rape me won't you? I asked.

Yes even though you're my daddy I will do that. She said.

-A chuckle near me to the right where the only bed belongs to rocky is heard.-

Hey bro you want some help with that fireball or do you got it? Rocky asked.

If you mean me taking your assholes virginity then hell no but if you mean with angel sure but if u mean sexually no or not yet at least. I said.

Well it's kind of hard to take my assholes virginity I believe crapping thunder did that to me already ok, I did mean sexually but I guess another time so have fun and if I decide to your mom may get a copy of this you know. Rocky said.

Ok suits me she could get a copy she would only know me though. I said.

Oh ok well dammit so I got no black mail do I? He asked.

Nope also my mom made the law allowing trainers to fuck their Pokémon and she made it for me and she is professor willow so yeah the video would only help her with work. I said.

Only problem is I remember ditto transforms not into a copy of the real Pokémon but into the actual Pokémon or item it can be used as a Pokémon as a shower it can be a bed it can do almost anything except it can't turn into two things at one like a bed and a toilet at the same time is impossible. So does that mean a ditto can get pregnant from a human? I asked myself after stating.

-I put on some clothes and ran down to the pc and went to ask my mom something when she was already on the pc silently shouting "Daryl I know you are there so get over here before you make a mistake". Mom I am here what do you need to tell me? I asked.

It is about you and your Pokémon dear. I also heard something loud like a sonic boom coming from the town you are in what was it? Mom asked.

~~~~~~~the song here comes the boom starts playing randomly~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My hitmonchan can crap thunder. I simply stated.

You better have video proof of that. Mom said.

I do I videotaped it so I got it. I said.

But anyways about your Pokémon so far I know you have most likely made you pokedex internet search friendly and probably found the law I made for you about having sex with Pokémon. Well so far you only have 1 Pokémon you can fuck right now without killing do to your cock's size. She said.

Yea I figured only Pokémon tat come up to my waist or higher right I know I can bang a gardevoir since one basically rapped me out of gratitude. I said.

Yes you are right Daryl only any Pokémon that can transform you can easily get pregnant due to the fact they will be able to literally become human while they are in human form so beware of ditto I tested her and she has been lusting you since she hatched since she felt your morning wood that first time as a skin tight dress. Mom said.

Ok mom ca you send me a rubber through the system right now ditto is about to take her prize for getting off her sugar high. You can send me the meowth I taught to talk a few years ago also if you want to and give her the rubber. Also I am sure Jessie would like to see me again. I said and asked.

-Said meowth is sent to me asleep and I let her out and take the rubber and put her back in her pokeball but I am unable to send her back.-

Keep her Daryl she was pissed you didn't ask her to go with you and she is about to evolve. Mom said.

Umm ok is she lusting for me by chance? I asked.

So far she is too small and is only lusting for you to pet her since well obviously she hates me. Mom said.

Ok so I get scratch her ears pet her and rub her belly and she praises me like always ok and se still knows payday right? I asked.

You are absolutely positively 100% and always will be correct on that part. Mom said.

Ok and let me suggest after evolving I'll have my little pretty pussycat to fuck and get fucked by right? I asked.

Yea. Mom said.

Oh mom may I ask you what a pokepill is? I asked.

I made them a few years ago to give people the sexual stamina to keep up with Pokémon when needed cause imagine fucking a lopuny you would die of exhaustion by round 79 where the rounds might end at 845 or somewhere near there. Mom said.

Ok so I just have to say "the willows are related to the oaks" and I'll get a lifetime supply of the darn pills right? I asked.

Yea but how did you know we are related to the oaks and the secret phrase? She asked.

I hacked the pokedex and unlocked all restricted features on it. I said.

Oh yeah you are an electrical genius. I gave you a copper wire when you were a kid and you turned it into a working compass when you were three. Remember that? She asked.

Yea I still have that compass but it doesn't work anymore it lost the electrical charge that made it detect the magnetic fields of the planet. I said.

Ok (_E=MC2_). She said.

Yeas I know I am a smart ass mother and I know my ass is smart that's why I sit on it. I said.

Just to go fuck your slut already son. Mom said.

I think I'll let karma guide me to say that you were a slut in college and that you're no better than my Pokémon in that field. I stated.

Whatever just be sure to wear the rubber. Also I'll have a package waiting for you at the pokemart in the morning ok. Mom said.

Ok. I said.

-I then went back upstairs to find James about to use the thunder stone on eevee.-

James if I were you I wouldn't evolve eevee with the stone here. I said.

Why not? Asked James.

When a jolteon is brought about through evolution it sends out an undetectable electromagnetic wave that will power down all electric devices within a quarter mile radius and then you can't even put it back in its ball. I said.

Oh ok thanks for telling me I'll evolve her when we head to the next town. He said.

Ok then just make sure I have all of my Pokémon out when you do evolve her. I said.

Ok will do and also I got you a gift for missing your last birthday bro. James said.

Oh ok sweet dude, what is it? I asked.

Well I got you a Pokémon since you always said how cute the one your mom was studying was. James said.

Ok cool. I said.

-I then started to think of how many Pokémon I had already. Let's see I have grace, inferna, angel, jasmine, Jessie, and rocky. DAMN. I already have 6 Pokémon so who should I put in an extra ball? Oh yea that's right I can put a regular pokeball in an extra ball and it becomes one pokeball. Well who should I put in an extra ball? Oh I know how about I put angel in an extra ball and then make it so she just travels around as a human. I thought to myself-

Ok James but first off I need to do something real quick. I said.

-I took angels pokeball and put it inside an extraball and it then turned a slightly paler red showing it was slightly different.-

Ok hand me the pokeball. I said.

First let me say that it just needs to be evolved first to be the same Pokémon. James said.

Ok well I'll just evolve it then. I said.

-James hands me a pokeball. I open the pokeball revealing it to be a female riolu.-

James if I turn on the news in the morning and hear that a riolu has been stolen I am going to kick your ass all the way to unova and back several times. I said.

Yeah I know riolu is an extremely rare Pokémon but I got it as an egg from some guy named riley. James said.

Oh you mean the riley that got an egg from his lucario and then decided to give the egg away to some lucky trainer? I asked.

Well you are looking at the trainer. James said.

Well thanks for the riolu. I said.

Oh and I found that since she hatched she had an ultimate bonus move that she shouldn't learn yet. She knows aura sphere. James said.

Ok cool but so far that means I have another female Pokémon that could come after me later on down the road. I said.

Actually she believes you're her dad since I told her I wasn't her dad and that you were her trainer she decided you were her dad for some reason. Also she is pretty protective and I had mistaken someone for you and then a rattata jumped out and went to attack the guy and she basically destroyed the rattata. So she will protect you from others more than going for you herself. James said.

Wow, so I will have someone to protect me from rape due to my own Pokémon and then maybe she will rub off on hitmonchan and he will protect me from them as well. I said.

Yeah with any luck she will even stay like that after she evolves. James said.

Hopefully she will. I said.

-I then looked down at the riolu and knelt down to meet her at eye level.-

Hey there how are you doing? I asked.

I am doing ok. She said.

That's good to hear. I said.

May I ask you a question? She asked.

Sure go ahead and ask away. I said.

Are you Daryl? She asked.

Yes my name is Daryl. I said.

-She looked slightly happier.-

Umm then are you Daryl willow? She asked.

Yes I am. I said.

-she then looked a lot happier. Then she ran up to me and hugged me. That took me by surprise so it took me a few seconds to slowly move my arms and then I started to hug her back.-

I love you daddy. She said.

-she then slightly tightened her grip around my neck. Then she started to glow white and then she evolved into a lucario. She then had her weight on me and with her new size she ended up making up both topple over. When I opened my eyes from the fall and the bright light I saw she was kissing me due to how we fell. Then she quickly pulled her head up and blushed knowing that she had just accidentally kissed me.-

Umm sorry daddy. She said.

It is ok and besides it was an accident. But eventually if you want to do that again just ask. I said.

-she then hugged me tighter and put her head in the crook of my neck. I then wondered how I was still alive since she now had a big spike in the middle of her chest which was over my heart right now. I looked down by only moving my eyes and I saw what had stopped eminent death from occurring. She easily had a large D cup if not bigger. Then James started laughing and the next thing I knew he was on the floor next to me with a large red paw/hand mark on his right cheek. Then I just busted out laughing only to have James burst out laughing after me.-

Well bro I think we found out if she would still be as protective of me after she evolved. I said.

Yeah and I think she is even more protective than before. James said.

Well I guess since you got her for me I'll have her back off on beating you to a bloody pulp just for being yourself. I said.

And o that note I get to say thanks a lot bro cause if you didn't I think that I would end up dying in about a week due to my usual behavior when I am around you. James said.

No problem. I said.

Can you get up? James asked.

No I cannot. I said.

Well then I guess I'll be sleeping here for the night then. James said.

No we won't be I still have another Pokémon up my sleeve. I said.

Really which one is it? James asked.

It is Jessie. I said.

Really when did you get the meowth that your mom was given a few years ago? James asked.

I got her about 15 minutes ago and well she hated my mom but she loves me. I said.

-I let out Jessie since lucario already went into the room. Then Jessie helped me up and I helped James up.-

Ok James you ready to face the first night against all of my Pokémon? I asked.

Yea and I should warn you angel is PISSED that after you left I woke up and well yeah she wants you bad so I am just going to take a melatonin and leave you alone for the night. Also I have a feeling that to night is going to be a good night for you bro. James said.

~~~~~~~~~the song "I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night" starts playing.~~~~~~~

Ok now my problem is going to be getting lucario to go to sleep. I said.

-I then walked in to find angel looking away and lucario there waiting for me to come in.-

Oh lucario I forgot to ask you something. I said.

Ok ask away. She said.

Do you have a name yet? I asked.

Nope I have no name so far. She said.

Then may I name you? I asked.

Sure go ahead. She said.

Hmm how does the name Luna sound? I asked.

I like the name thank you. She said.

-grace then sees angel's dilemma and uses hypnoses on Luna causing her to fall asleep in my arms. I the lay her down on the bed with rocky and give him a glare that clearly says, "you mess with her sexually tonight and I will castrate you", then I went and saw everyone else now asleep with Jessie sleeping on the top of the television. I then got undressed and slipped under the covers and quickly put the rubber on before angel noticed. Then she pulled me out from under the blanket and didn't notice the rubber on me at all. Then she laid me on top of the blanket and sat on my chest.-

Are you finally ready to do it? Angel asked.

Yea I am. I said.

Ok good. She said.

May I ask what style you want to do and if there is anything else you want to try? I asked.

Women on top, with you touching my boobs and some stuff like that. She said.

Ok then so basically I just have to mess and play and tease you boobs while you do the rest? I ask.

Yea that is exactly right Daryl. Angel said.

Yea. I said.

LEMON ALERT!

Ok and Daryl just remember that no matter what even after this I will still think of you as my dad ok. Angel said.

Yea I know Angel. I will always think of you as my little girl. I said.

-Angel then slowly slid back until she felt my member prodding her pussy.-

Are you ready for this angel? I asked.

-Angel slams herself down onto my cock while using her transformation abilities to remove all pain from her first time.-

Angel are you ok you didn't even let out a whimper. I said.

Yea I am fine Daryl. Angel said.

-Angel then started to bob up and down at a moderate pace on my member.-

Aren't you forgetting something? Angel asked.

There is nothing that I can think of right now. I said.

-I then took her right breast and gently pinched and rolled her nipple. I then took her left nipple and gently pinched it between my teeth as I quickly flicked my tongue over her nipple.-

Oh god Daryl. Oh yes please don't stop. Oh yeah pinch it more. Angel moaned.

-As I continue to suck on her nipple I get some milk from it. The milk tastes like mint then it changed to chocolate flavor, and then to hazelnut flavor. It just kept changing flavors never staying on the same flavor. Then angel picked up the pace and I ended up turning it into a rhythm of me thrusting up as she was slamming herself down and repeating.-

I'm going to cum. Said angel.

So am I. I said.

-then she came making me in turn cum. Then I heard a very small and very silent ~snap~ that clearly said the condom had broken. Then I slowly pulled out of Angel, and quickly threw away the broken condom.-

Well Angel how was that for your first time? I asked.

It was better than I thought it could possibly be. Angel said.

Well that is good to hear, I think. I said.

Really you not sure if that is a good thing or not? Angel asked, while she was laughing.

Hey just think of it like this, you act like you are my daughter and I ended up acting like I was your dad for some reason earlier today add that with the fact that we just did what we did and yea my life is already fucked to the point that I can't see anything past a day in life. I can't make plans for anything past a day or one of you guys may get pissed for having your plans crushed. I said.

Oh, wow I do see what you mean now. Angel said.

Ok good then I got my point across. I said.

Well still I did mean it in a good way dad. Angel said.

Ok well I think we should get dressed before someone wakes up. I said.

Yeah you are right. Angel said.

-angel just put her clothes on then and there. I went and slowly walked to the bathroom carrying my pj's and then flipped the light on as I was shutting the door. Before it closed I saw that angel was now on her own bed past out. I then noticed that the light had hit someone in the face. The person who had been woken up due to the light saw me just before the door closed.-

"_Shit why the hell did she decide to sleep on the floor right there!? I wonder if she will be able to tell of the activities I just took part in due to her partial k9 traits and features. If so what will she think of me now? Will she still act the same towards me? Will she be like some of my other Pokémon and decide that it is her turn to basically get lucky with me? If all shit goes down and hitmonchan just stands there and laughs his fucking ass off I'll let him fight grace. And in that case I will make sure grace would win. I think the moves psychic hypnosis dream eater and psycho boost. __**(For the psycho boost look it up it is also in the moves directory of the Pokémon black and white unova guide volume 2) **__and if he still decides he wants to mess with me I'll just give the champ a call and ask if he can battle one of my Pokémon to whip it into shape. And now I think I should start to get dressed." _I thought.

-I quickly slipped into a pair of sweats and a muscle shirt and looked in the mirror and noticed that the training I have done with hitmonchan has made me stronger. I look about like Bruno from whichever Pokémon league he is a part of in build. I then shut off the bathroom light and slip out of my bed. I then feel a light tap o my shoulder as I jump out of my skin since I hadn't even made a sound when I left the bathroom. I spun around to see who it was and was surprised that Luna was smiling at me. Then she came and gave me a gentle hug as if to say, "I will do my best to stop that from happening so often without your choice of if you want to or not." Then she blushed slightly and slowly was leaning forward. Now let me just say that by this time of occurrence my mind was already for the most part blown. Then Luna slowly kisses me and even made it a French kiss. Then after about 10 seconds she slowly broke the kiss. I then sucked in as much air as I possibly could. So far it seemed that each of my Pokémon had a way to literally make me beg my mind to stop for air. For Angel it was her pranks, for grace it was her well how should I saw it to make it sound nice. Grace used her ability to completely control my actions weather I liked it or not and her damn ability to make it so I am forced to do whatever she wants me to, that usually led to her forgetting to allow me to breath when she wasn't breathing hence the reason we were both gasping. For jasmine it was her alluringness and her deceitfulness' since well it was a trait everyone must use at one point in their life. **(If you read this and you have never told a lie well then I congratulate you on becoming a pope or on being the one person I know that will most likely die a virgin.)** For inferna it was her loyalty that lasted to the ends of the earth even if death was a certain outcome. Jess due to the fact that all she expected of me was that I pet her and scratch behind her ears every once in a while and was glad that when I got her I had put her in an extra ball since she doesn't like to fight but is stronger than some of the elites Pokémon. And then there was Rocky. His way literally left me gasping for air and almost made me faint from smell and gave me a migraine in the process. And of course that means that his way is using his new found skill and literally eating lightning and crapping thunder. –

~whispering starts~

Umm Luna I didn't know you were still awake. I said.

Well let me see, I heard you wake up and from the smell I almost instantly put it together that angel was sleep walking like she does sometimes I found out, and then she crawled into bed with you and ended up straddling you in her sleep and came on you before sleep walking back to her bed so you stripped and put your dirty pj's in your bag and came to change into new ones. Luna said.

Ok and yes you are right. And let me say you have been reading too many mysteries. I said.

"It's elementary my dear Watson." Quoted Luna.

"Really homes you really should lay off the cocaine and get off drugs before they ruin you analectic mind." I quoted.

Really you have read Sherlock Holmes? Luna asked.

I have read enough that from the instant I saw you I was able to tell you came from two excessively strong parents, you were born not with James but with his mother when he went to go and get the egg from his sister out of which his eevee hatched. You were happy to see James before he told you I was your true trainer. You then began to think that even if I wasn't the trainer that owned your Pokémon parents that I would be the trainer you were destined to have. Your first meal was that of James mother's secret recipe for 57 spice chili. After you ate it you felt that you had died and gone to heaven only to be extremely disappointed that that would be the last of her cooking that you would see unless I went and had supper at James' house and I happened to take you along. And that you then were almost raped by a machamp except for the fact that professor rowan was coming back to this town and saw that you were about to be raped and sent out his celebi that was his first Pokémon and used time travel and brought mew to the spot who then used one attack you have never seen before and instantly defeated the machamp. Then mew went back to the past after transforming into celebi and using time travel. Then you had a basically boring journey here except for when one manic was so bent on buying you that he started offering millions of dollars for you. And after that I think that should be enough to say that would convince you without taking up about the rest of the night. I said.

Wow I actually understood the whole thing. Said Luna.

Well why exactly are you still awake anyways? I asked.

Actually I couldn't sleep and well I wanted to sleep with the guy I was meant for on the first night. Luna admitted.

Really so then you want to be round two of the night since I guess I had a round one while I was asleep? I ask and try to cover up.

No I don't want to have sex. When I said I want to sleep with you I meant just sleep in your arms. And if you try anything shady you might as well kiss your little cave explorer goodbye. She said.

Umm ok one sec I sometimes do some weird but completely awesome stuff when I am asleep. I said.

-I then run back into the bathroom and take a vial out of my backpack and eat a leaf out of it. Te leaves are from a bonsai tree and have been found to completely kill and sleepwalking urges and any sexual urges are void due to the fact that it is a non-stimulant and it completely deadens the member for the next 8 hours.-

Ok I am ready to go to bed. I said.

Then climb on in here. Luna said.

-I walked over to the bed but looked at the clock before getting into the bed. The clock said it was one o clock AM. I then wrapped my arms around Luna and nuzzle my head into the soft fir on her neck and I fell asleep almost instantly.

**Congrats if you read this far and I am not looking forward to finishing this chapter since I did promise to introduce luc. And if you are wondering why it is taking me so long to post this chapter well here are a few answers. 1. I have a Spanish project for school to do but I haven't even started. 2. I have had a little bit of writers block during this so yeah. 3. I bum wireless internet off of a connection nearby and it went down during a blizzard so yea they just got it repaired so I am back with internet but it is kind of crappy. 4. I am behind in math and Spanish and failing math Spanish chorus even though I am one of the only ones that sings and English.**

**Well on to the rest of this chapter.**

**The morning of that day well about 7:40 am**

-I woke up in a totally different position from the one I fell asleep in. my face was in between Luna's boobs and to my surprise she actually lust her chest spike but still has her hand spikes. I have one hand cupped against her hand. My other is as far as I know on the back of her head. I am almost positioned at her pussy if I were about 3 inches to the left I actually would be. She has somehow absorbed the spikes on her hands as well since I believe it is her hand I feel inside of my sweats loosely gripping my thankfully still limp cock. Her other hand well I guess paw I on the back of my head as if she put me like this. I slowly remove my hand from her ass and slowly remove her paw from my sweats. I then work my hand out from under her head. I then slowly got off the bed to find that everyone was asleep except for Rocky. Rocky was sitting o his bed watching my escape from deaths reach while intently munching on popcorn. Then he gives me a thumb up. I smile back as we both walk outside the room to talk.-

What the hell were you doing eating popcorn while watching me escape from deaths hand? I asked.

Well I would help but you never asked me to make sure that you are never in a position you could get killed for when you wake up. He said.

Will you do that then? I asked.

Sure I will. He said.

Ok thanks. I said.

Oh inferna went back to sleep about ten minutes ago after taking a walk and a trainer fallowed her here. And is looking for her owner to see if he can battle you or something like that. He seems to only use fire types though. Rocky said.

Ok I'll talk to him so come with me. I said.

-we walk down to the lobby and there is a guy asking everybody if they know who owns the growlithe. He sees me come down the steps and walks over to me and starts to talk in a relatively serious tone.-

Hello do you by chance know who it is that owns a growlithe here? Asked the man.

You mean the one that is slightly larger than normal, walks as if it was taught human manners, and seems to know a lot about the local Pokémon and was most likely seen coming here from professor rowans lab? I asked him.

Why yes that is the one in question. The man said.

Well then you are talking to the owner of the growlithe in question. I said.

Then allow me to introduce myself, my name is Luc Trylan. Luc said.

Well you may not know me but I know you know my mom. Ad by the way my name is Daryl, Daryl Willow. I said.

Oh then does that mean that you are just watching the growlithe for your mom? Luc asked.

Fuck no inferna is my Pokémon not my moms. I said.

Ok then how about we battle. Luc said.

Ok sure but first how about you come up to my room and wait with me for my Pokémon to wake up. I said.

Sure I guess and I hope you have more fire types. He said.

-we go up to my room and at the door I find a pokeball with a note beside it. The note reads, "professor birch just found out you started your journey ad decided that he would give you 1 rare Pokémon for every 3 Pokémon you have already. So he sent you these two Pokémon knowing that you like Pokémon that take a rule of your sport for fitness into account. The rule that these two have is the fact that speed kills." I then take the Pokémon and put them in extra balls and find a bag beside the note containing another 50 extra balls. I then let out the Pokémon and they are both females. One is a blazeakon and the other is a septile. In fact these are two Pokémon that I went with for birch so he could study them after being trained by a trainer. But they were never mine and I never caught any Pokémon there but I did get all the badges and I did beat the elite but I left the title to the champ. But I did make friend with rayquaza and deoxys but Gordon and the other legendary were begging me to catch them but at the time I refused saying that I didn't want my first Pokémon to be a legendary or else no trainer would want to battle me.-

Hey chick and hey Geky. I said.

We really wish you were better at giving names back then you knew right? They both asked.

Yea but I sucked back then and I was only 9 then remember? I asked.

Yea we remember. They both said.

But how have you been? I asked.

-they both tackle me and hug me in response. I then remember that they always had giant boobs, chick has D large for sure and so does geky. And they were both trained in speed aloe meaning that it took about 3 mili-seconds before they were with me on the ground.-

We missed you so much. They both said.

-I return them to their balls and put them in my bag. I the walk into the room ad see everyone is awake; I then put them all in their pokeballs except for Luna and Angel. Then they walk with me and luc and James and we head to the beach to battle. Angel is walking right beside me like a girlfriend would while Luna is walking behind me as if she were a body guard. When we reach the beach I bring out jasmine and inferna. Then they both transform into people right after they come out of the balls. And then seeing the opponent they turn back to their real forms. Then after luc bring out a volpix and a growlithe James quickly used the thunderstone on jolteon just as a Pokémon comes out of one of my pokeballs and then the Pokémon is out but is really 2 Pokémon. Geky and chick are out of their balls and looking at me as if to say they travel on foot like they use to.-

Ok then let's battle luc and mind if I don't use fire types? I asked.

No u can use any of your Pokémon. He said.

Go jasmine. I said.

-Then jasmine uses an illusion to become a machamp and walks out to the battle field.-

Go volpix. Luc says.

You can go first. I said.

Volpix use psychic on machamp. Luc said.

-Jasmine takes no damage by the move.-

Jasmine use thunder fang. I said.

-volpix is so serious it got confused that its move did no damage as it took the hit. Volpix ended up not responding and freeing itself until it fainted. Then luc send out a growlithe. I then watch as jasmine turns white and evolves. Ten the false machamp has 8 arms and 2 heads and 4 legs due to the evolution the illusion got fucked to the point it won't work. Then I send out Rocky.-

Rocky use the rocky special. I said.

-Rocky quickly uses two fire punches as left jabs then a sky upercut with his right fallowed by two ice jabs with his left with an overhand right full of no energy, then he uses a super strong left jab of thunder. This took him about 2 seconds to complete. It froze and burned and paralyzed the growlithe and then the unpowered punch let it's mark take damage making the growlithe faint.-

-Luc walks over to me and bows-

May I travel with you and learn how to battle with the power and seriousness you used minus the fun nicknames and code names for move combos? Luc asked.

Sure but I would rather have you as a friend than as an apprentice so yeah can we be friends? I asked.

Sure, he said.

**Ok finally chapter done and cutting it off there so I can happily say that I didn't over use Luc's strictness. And everybody please send a review and congratulate me I have doubles my words of the four previous chapters and made that amount one chapter with some extra words.**

**Animemonk out**


	6. Chapter 6: darkari saves the day( james)

Hello everyone this is Darkria Defender here replacing Animemonk for today he has asked me to write this chapter because he is grieving the the death of his teacher.

James the disclaimer please

**James**: Darkria Defender does not own Pokemon or any relating merchandise nor does he own Daryl, Grace or Luc they belong to Animemonk and CassiusBrutus respectively he does however own his on OC's including me

**D.D** on with the story

James POV

'Ha ha dude you wiped the floor with him' I said 'But if you don't mind instead of getting taught by you I think I'll go down the beach a bit and train.'

'sure' replied Daryl

'Hey Grace, would you mind helping me train Leroy till he evolves'

'Sure, love to, if it's alright with Daryl'

'it's fine by me here's Grace's pokeball just don't get into to much trouble' answers Daryl handing me the pokeball

'Right then here we go' *click* (**Authors Note** this is the sound of people teleporting) and Grace clicked her fingers and she teleported me and herself down apart of the beach which was deserted aside from a few krabby and crawdaunt sunbathing on some rocks.'Oh God never EVER do that again' I yelled at Grace 'My head is killing me' suddenly my pokeball opened and emerged Ellen who immediately jumped up and licked my face and starts yipping at a near by krabby 'My my that is a energetic eevee that you have there' said Grace 'She's my sisters espeon kit, she can be quite a handful at times, i was going to evolve her to see if she could use some of that energy as a jolteon' I replied 'Ellen could you come here I want to ask you a question' I called over to the hyperactive evolution pokemon who was busy barking at the waves as they came near her, bounded over to us and wagged its bushy tail, squatted and started patting her on the head 'Hey there girl I was wondering how would you like to evolve into a jolteon' I asked and Ellen yipped in approval 'right then all you have to do is touch this stone' I said pulling out the thunderstone that Daryl had given me the other day. 'WAIT!'Screamed out Grace telepathically 'let out Leroy from his pokeball otherwise when you evolve Grace you will fry the pokeball with Leroy in it.' 'Good point' reaching for my belt with Leroy's pokeball on it. 'Leroy come on out' i called out and the feeling pokemon appeared beside Ellen's side just as She knocked the thunderstone out of my hand and bit on to it glowing bright white blinding all three of us, as Ellen's fur began to clump together and her tail shrink and fan out and her snout morphed into a pointy nose rather than a rounded one. 'Ow my ey-' started complaining till I realized that Ellen had managed to charge up a rather large thundershock attack 'RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!' I yelled already sprinting away from the electric type attack

-SHWOOM-

Ellen released the powerful attack that was so large that it managed to get so hot that it evaporated the water, turned the sand into glass, and burnt all plant life in the surrounding area and left a giant smoking crater where the attack had landed

"Grace!, Leroy!, Ellen! is everyone ok" I called out

*click* *click*

'Fine' Grace replied telepathically who teleported to my side

"Ralt" answered Leroy who had teleported to my other side

"Jolt" said Ellen staggering towards me completely worn out

"Ellen return." holding her pokeball out towards her as she disappeared in a flash of red light.

'gla-ce-ON!' we all spun around to where the cry had come from only to be confronted by flying ice shards coming straight towards us

"woah that was close" ducking out of the way "Grace, Leroy we've got an angry glaceon on our hands and I don't think it's going to play nice." to the two Pokemon who had already got into their battle stance

-Enter Amazing Battle Scene-

"Grace lift up the glaceon with psychic then throw it in the air then Leroy while it's in the air use magical leaf"

Grace's eyes glowed a light blue which matched the haze which surrounded the glaceon and then the glaceon was sent sky-high with multicolored leaves trailing behind it. As the leaves hit the glaceon emitted a small cry before its eyes opening wide with fear as it hurtled towards the ground, landing with a thud. The glaceon picked itself up and this time glowed a darker blue then before and a freezing wind picked up with small fragments of ice in it

"Watch out! That's Icy wind it'll lower your speed" I called to the Ralts evolutionaries. After the wind had passed I called to them again "Both of you teleport behind the glaceon then Grace use psychic and Leroy use Magical Leaf"

*click* the two psychic types simultaneously teleported behind the glaceon and again was surrounded with a light blue haze and being buffeted by multicolored leaves.

The glaceon after being taken by surprise by the pokemon disappearing from veiw and receiving a load of pointed leaves to its ass, got to it's senses and turned around with its fangs bared and bit on to Grace's arm "Ow get off my arm you mutt" punching the glaceon in the face.

"Use the same attacks again!" I said yelling to the psychic pokemon

Grace's once again glowed blue and hit the Glaceon with a telekinetic force while Leroy started glowing white and growing taller

"Alright Leroy you evolved, use confusion on the glaceon."

"Gla-ce-ON" yelled as it released a machine gun style of ice shards towards the kirlia that was attacking it.

"Leroy! Right let's finish this pokeball GO!" I yelled throwing the red and white ball towards the fresh snow pokemon hitting it on the back of the head sucking it inside.

"1...2...3 Yes!" Fist pumping into the air as the glaceon was caught before running up to the pokeball and picking it up "glaceon go" the glaceon appeared in front of me in a flash of red light with its teeth beared growling

"Whoa take it easy i'm not going to harm you, look for the record I'm sorry for disturbing you. Are you happy now?" asking the newly caught glaceon getting a nod from the said pokemon "Grace could you go inside it's head and tell me what its name is"

This time the Embrace pokemon eyes glowed a pink tint for a second before replying

"The she-devils name is Violet"

"Lay of her would you, you did chuck sky high she had every reason bite you. Oh and Leroy catch." chucking the dawn stone that I got out of my pocket towards him, when the dawn stone touched Leroy's palm he started shining a bright white and growing even taller than before when the light faded away leaving a gallade.

"I'm hungry who wants lunch?"

-Time Skip to end of lunch-

"Damm that was so good lunch, well if you guys want go outside I'll pay for the lunch" getting up from my seat heading towards the counter

"That'll be $176" the cashier said.

"Here you are" hand the lady behind the counter the exact amount of money

"Thank you and have a nice day"

"You too" walking out of the door to see Grace telekinetically (say that 5 times quickly) holding the two eeveelutions in the air both trying to get at each others neck.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"They started fighting over which eeveelution was the best and I had to intervene"Grace replied telepathically.

"right thanks for that, Ellen, Violet, Leroy and Grace return" holding out each of their respective pokeballs.

'I wonder where Daryl and Luc are?' I said thinking to myself

-Time Skip James walking around aimlessly for 45 minutes searching everywhere only to find them back at where the fight was-

"Where have you guys been I was looking all over the place for you" I said to Luc and Daryl who were inspecting the glass that had formed on the beach with Ellen's thundershock attack.

"I was teaching Luc here some battle combinations then we heard a massive explosion so we continued training and had lunch before heading over to see what had happened" said Daryl "What were you doing?"

"Well I was the idiot that caused the explosion."

"How the fuck did you do that?" Luc asked.

"With Ellen my newly evolved jolteon." putting it simply "Oh and Daryl here is Grace's pokeball back."

"Thanks man, did you evolve your ralts?"

"I did actually. Leroy go!" Holding the blade pokemon pokeball out. The said gallade appeared in a flash of red light.

"Sweet man we will have to have a battle some day."

"Oh and I also caught a glaceon."

"Sweet nice catch."

"Well I'm going to go for a swim later losers!" Taking of my shirt and jumping into the water.

**Oh and James I may have forgotten to tell you a few things. First off I wouldn't o in the water at the momet due to the fact that almost all aquatic pokemon are repelled by electric attacks exept for one. That one pokemon is ruthless though and it is swarming in the water. Daryl said.**

**-james suddenly jumpes out of the water and runs around like crazy with a super miniature garyados clutching onto his ass with his teeth going through James's**

**Pants-**

**Fuck get this thing off. James screamed.**

**-I then notice that it is also shiny and it has a mark on it from a wound I ad helped heal in the past.-**

**Hey spike how have you been and also how has life been in the wild? I asked.**

**-spike let go of James when he noticed me.-**

**Damn I must of died and went to heaven to be able to see you again man. Life has treated me well and for some reason I was unanimously voted to become the king of all garyados. Spike said.**

**Sweet and good to hear but the way you looked when you saw me says that it isn't the best. I said. **

**Well truth be told the ocean is just to big for me and I already had it oked to be in a remote area of water but well I just can't make it back to twinleaf since I can't walk. Spike said.**

**Ok I have something to hhelp you then. I said. Grace would you mind taking spike to twinleaf and droping him I the water at the back of towm that is uninhabited exept for all the damn golden. I asked.**

**Sure no problem. Grace said. **

**-there is a flash of pink light with a whuring sound as she teleported to the lake and back.-**

**(yeah I won't use a click sound when I use teleportastion.)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later that night in the pokemon ceter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I woke up to find violet curling up with me and wondered why the hell she was with me and not James. (I purposely did that to end to give me at least a inkling of what to go off to start the next chapter.)**

End of Ch.6

**D.D **please hold off all flames as Animemonk did not write this and all flame will be directed to him, but on that note read and review.

**Animemonk: ****Well I read through made a few changes and added the last sentence wich I will put in bold other than tat if you really want to flame on this chapter them look up darkari defender and pm him the flames just don't be to harsh or well I can ake a chapter so long and detail filled that it will take me about 10 pages on just describing a single grain of sand. Well I may make it a little more that a sentence.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Animemonk: well I think I am finally over my stage of grieving so here comes chapter 7 and if your not ready for it to bad the un has already been fired but wither it hits a bull's eye or not depends on you. If I seem overly hyper active it is because of the 9 cans of mug rootbeer I chugged before I started typing and sorry for that it will probably make some wacky stuff go down.**

**Violet: this guy here owns only his oc and and this story plus his possessions in real life he already said who owned luc and who owned james. There may be another character coming into play in this chapter.**

**Chapter 7: a mysterious guy and a familier shadow**

Why the hell is my blanket frozen on top of me when a fire type is op top of it?! I screamed after I found the blanket frozen.

Rocky fire punch the blanket. I said.

Ok man jeez take a pill and chill already and thanks for waking me up to the scream time morning show. Rocky said.

-rocky then throws a punc at high speeds that grazes the blaket and melts it due to the burst of fire surrounding his fists.-

Ok I will rocky and thanks. Oh luna I have one thing to ask you. If you want to sleep in the same bed as me to protect me at least curl up against me please I got pretty cold last night. I said.

Oh ok I will next time. Luna said.

~impulse is telling me that it is time to make some chaos into magic~

-there is a whirring sound twice and luna and myself are gone.-

Luna do you have any clue where the hell we are by chance? I asked.

Well then I guess we are shit out of luck but from what I can tell we are on an island. I said.

-a camera clicks from the middle of some bushes. We walk over to them to see a kid about my age wearing a blue midevilish suit with a blue hat with a feather in it. (if you can't see this in your mind then go to google and look up sir erin.) then he takes another picture.-

Who the hell are you and where the hell are we?! I basically scream into is ears.

WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR DUDE!? He asked.

-while I am laughing my ass of and rolling in the grass from a laugh attack luna answers for me and talks in my place.-

He did that for shits and giggles and to find out your name and our current location. Luna said.

Oh well in that case my name is jared dues and we are currently on new moon island and I was taking photos of darkari until some asshole shouted ad scared him off. Jared said.

WHO WAS SCARED OFF? SURLY NOT I SO STOP TELLING LIES. A DARK AND SCARY VOICE BEHIND JARED SAID.

-I then notice the pokemon and walk up to him and sling my arm over his shoulder.-

Hey how have you been dark. Does your head still hurt from the taranitar attacking you when you went to give it a nightmare? I asked casually.

As a matter of fact the pain quit just 3 days ago. Dark said.

Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone are you telling me that you know darkari on a personal level? When the hell did some novice who probable knows jack about pokemon meet and earn the rsatitude of darkari?!. Jared yelled.

Dude I ain't no novice I have pokemon research in my blood. My mother is professor willow. And dark here tried to well you heard what he tried to do and yeah he fled to the closest place that was highly experienced in pokemon care. I was the one that gave him 63 stitches after a taranitar slashed open the top of his head. I said.

Oh daryl I forgot I have something I need to do in order to pay off my debt to you. Dark said.

You don't need to do anything just being able to talk with a legend this casually is enough pay. Actually it is the pay only it is tenfold the original amount you needed to pay. I said.

Well still I also miss your sense of humor and I take it that the lucario is your first pokemon. Dark said.

Hell if she is my first pokemon I am the king of jhoto. If james would have been about 3 days earlier she would of though. I said.

Let me guess… -puts hand to head and reads my mind- … damn all that happened before a full week! Dude you got more action that a sexaholic that got into the playboy mansion. Dark said.

-luna walk up to darn and places a hand or paw on his shoulder and he drops to the grownd fainted for a moment before a max revive he is holding glows ad he stands back up.-

Nice force palm girl and super effective as well. Dark said.

Daryl do you have any pokeballs on you? Dark asked.

Yeah I have a bag of extra balls on my why? I asked.

Can I see one? Dark asked.

Sure. I said.

-I hand him an extra ball and he presses te button in the middle and gets caught instantly. He then reappears.-

Dark you didn't need to do that for me you kow right? I asked.

I needed to do that for myself cause I can't live without watching you life become a soap opera with sex involved from the sidelines along with rocky. Dark said.

Ok well how does this sound I get luna to teach me something here and then you teach me and them you teleport us to the sandgem tow pokemon center. I said.

Ok perfect. Dark said.

Luna teach me how to harness aura please. I said.

-for the next 4 hours I am taught how to harness aura.-

Hey I finally got it. –I relax a little more and the aura sphere goes fr4om the size of a pea to the size of a snorlax.- dam I shouldn't relax I guess. I said.

Darkari show me how to make a null void ball please, I know it is negative arua that is black that gets super condenced to the point even areceus couldn't move through it and can be used to put any pokemon to sleep and give them pleasant dreams or nightmares of your choice. I said.

-for the next 2 hours I perfect the null void ball.-

Ok lets go back to the pokemon center room. I said.

-darkari takes us all to my rented room wich includes jared.-

-when we get back I get pokemon piled on by all of my pokemon and then thers is a dark flash….

**Ok bear with me cause I just finished this and wrote it from midnight to 1 am and I can't do any spelling errors on this one I am just gonna post it so yeah sorry but please read the errors to the best of your abilities.**

**Amine monk out and heading to bed and sorry for the extra short chapter but I do still have a little remorse over my teacher and I think I will see if luc will write the next chapter since I already had james write a chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: lucs pov

**A/N: Hey there, CassiusBrutus here providing the next chapter on **

**request of Monk. He wanted me to give everyone a better look into the mind of **

**Luc Trylan. I'm a new writer like Monk and Defender and I have a moderately **

**popular story in the Sekirei section of the Manga/Anime categories (Insert **

**shameless self promotion) if anyone want to go check it out. It's called Will **

**You Listen To My Song. (Self promotion over). After this is over, I'd love it if **

**you review and give me your opinion on my writing style in contrast to Animemonk **

**and Darkria Defender. I'm not gonna bother with copyright stuff. This is a **

**fanfiction and you all know it. This chapter will cover what was going on during **

**the day while Daryl was gone last chapter.**

Chapter 8

My name is Luc. I'm a new trainer on my journey with my pokemon Galad the

growlithe and Elayne the vulpix. They're my best friends, and the few beings

that I trust with all my heart. Just the other day, I saw a female growlithe

wandering around, so I asked around about who the owner was. That path led me to

Daryl. He didn't seem like much, but for some reason he had all these incredibly

strong pokemon! He crushed me and my friends, so I decided to travel with him to

find out how he got that strong. And that's how I ended up where I am today.

I woke up today just like any other day. After eating breakfast and feeding

Galad and Elayne, I decided to check in on Daryl. When I got to his room, I saw

several of his pokemon just sitting around. I noticed James playing around with

his new glaceon in the corner, so I decided to ask him what was going on.

"Where's Daryl." He turned to me, a bright smile on his face. His grin made

me a little uncomfortable to be honest.

"Morning Luc! I don't know, Daryl just disappeared earlier. Wanna hang

today?" I sat for a moment, thinking. I found his upbeat attitude to be a little

annoying really. I shook my head.

"I'll pass. I'm gonna go see if I can find some pokemon near town. Later."

With a nod, I left the room. I walked down the hall and outside. I breathed out

a sigh of relief. Time to go where I truly belong. Battle. I'll be completely

honest, losing to that idiot Daryl shot my pride more than a little bit. It was

time to go and prove to myself that I wasn't weak. I left town and entered the

forest, immediately wandering into what appeared to be a little impromptu

tournament being set up by a group of trainers. I let out a short whistle and

the 7 trainers turned to face me. I raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo, mind if I join in?" The gathered trainers shared a glance before one

stepped forward.

"Sure, we needed one more anyway. You mind going first?" I gave a nod as a

response. He waited for me to say something, but when I didn't, he shrugged and

pointed to where I should stand. I took my place across my first opponent. We

shared a silent glance before the match began. Now here was my type of trainer!

Let his actions take the place of words. One trainer stood halfway between

us.

"Now begins the battle between Luc and Mat. Each trainer will use one pokemon

and will fight until one can no longer battle. Do both contestants understand

the rules?" When we both gave a nod, the referee yelled out, "Begin!" I grabbed

one of my pokeballs and threw it out.

"Go, Elayne!" There was a flash of red and a little vulpix materialized. My

opponent, Mat, also threw out a ball. Just across from Elayne, a small insect

like creature with a mushroom on its back appeared. The paris chittered and

Elayne tensed and I saw a wave of tension flow through her body. She let out a

little growl. I smiled. I know she was trying to be intimidating, but I thought

it was adorable.

"Now, ember." (Fyi, my volpix doesn't really know psychic.) I called out.

Elayne loosened and breathed out a few little flames. They flew through the air,

colliding with the paris, who flinched at the pain, but not going down. Across

from me, Mat grimaced a little. Suddenly, his expression firmed.

"Paris, use scratch." The paris darted forward, slashing its claws across

Elayne. She tried to dodge, but it was too fast. She cried out in pain and I

flinched. I didn't like seeing her in pain. I was proud she didn't go down

though. The paris darted in to attack again, but before I could call out in

response, Elayne leaped backwards, growling in anger. She darted forward, using

quick attack. Jumping back and forth, she slammed into the side of the paris,

knocking it off its feet.

Unsteadily, it climbed to its feet just in time to have Elayne latch onto to

it, biting deep into its leg. It cried out in pain, raking its claws across

Elayne several times. It turned into a battle of attrition. Who would collapse

first. Watching Elayne getting ripped to shreds hurt, but her pain would be

meaningless if a gave up. I could see the same look on my opponents face as I

was sure on mine.

In the end, that first ember won out and the paris collapsed, unconscious.

The referee cried out.

"Paris is unable to battle. Luc wins!" I let out a sigh of relief. Releasing

the paris, Elayne let out a cry of joy and bounded over. She stumbled a little,

but I caught her and held her close, smiling, an action rarely seen from me. I

returned Elayne to her pokeball and walked over to Mat. He grinned in remorse. I

stuck out a hand and he took it in a firm grip.

"Good battle." He grinned.

"You too. I hope I can try again in the future." We shared a smile before the

next few battles took place. An eevee lost to a bellsprout, a charmander beat a

diglett, and a squirtle beat a rattata. Then the second round began. I was up

against the trainer with the bellsprout, and I only saw one pokeball at his

belt, so I decided to use Elayne again. She destroyed him. The battle was over

in moments with Elayne burning the bellsprout to a crisp. After that, the

squirtle beat the charmander, leaving just me and one other. He had an idiotic

grin on his face, like he had no worries. The charmander's owner looked sad, but

that idiot with the squirtle just laughed. It was going to be fun taking him

down.

We stood across from one another and he quickly called out that same

squirtle. It was bruised and beaten, but still energetic. I pulled out a

pokeball and threw it into the air. In a flash of red, a small form

materialized, but it wasn't Elayne. Instead, Galad stood in her place. The small

growlithe let out a bark in delight. He loved to battle because he knew it made

me happy when he won. He looked across at the way at his opponent and growled.

The referee called out the usual words to start the match.

"Galad, bite." Galad shot out like a rocket, charging at the squirtle. It

shot jets of water at Galad as he neared, but he managed to dart side to side,

narrowly avoiding the attack. When he got close enough, he chomped on the

squirtle's leg. It cried out in pain and fired a stream of high speed bubbles

from its mouth. This time it was Galad's turn to cry out. He growled deep in his

throat, his good humor from starting the battle gone. My opponent cheered in

glee at the direct hit. I smirked. The idiot. Galad was my first pokemon and was

leaps and bounds ahead of Elayne. He wouldn't go down that easily.

Galad darted back, waiting only a moment before charging in, his teeth

flaming. His fire fang connected once. Twice. Thrice before he ran back, leaving

the squirtle panting in pain and exhaustion. The idiot trainer was cheering on

his obviously outmatched squirtle. I'm sure he thought he'd have and easy

victory because of the type advantage, but even type can't overcome the large

gap in strength between them. Even though fire fang wasn't effective on the

water type, it was clear that the squirtle had taken quite a bit of damage. He

was panting, but he was clearly still willing to fight. I had to give it to him,

he had guts. He started shooting jets of water once again. The water blaster

toward Galad only to find nothing. Galad faded back and forth, his form blurring

and fire forming around his figure. Clad in a wave of flames, he charged

forward, crashing into the squirtle. It flew through the air and fell to the

ground, unable to continue.

The trainer let out a cry of despair, and I smirked. The cocky bastard

deserved it. Galad came pouncing back, circling around my legs in joy until I

scratched behind his ears. He was definitely my best friend. That through, I

collected my winnings, and with a last goodbye to my brother of few words Mat, I

was gone.

I wandered through the forest, my pride patched. I whistled to myself and

Galad gladly strutted by my legs. Just as I was getting ready to return to town,

I heard a crashing in the brush. I pushed my way through the bushes to find the

source of the sound, and found myself in a clearing not so different from the

one I had just left. In the center stood four purple figures, one noticeably

different than the others. The one nidoran charged around, slamming into each

rattata in turn. They attacked in unison, biting down on him. He screeched in

pain, swinging his horn from side to side, goring two of them. They fell to the

side, crying out before attacking again.

As I watched the struggle, I couldn't help but be impressed by the nidoran's

tenacity. He was tough. Two of the rattata repeatedly jumped back before

slamming into the nidoran while the third held it with its teeth. The nidoran

flailed back and forth, occasionally landing a blow. Jerking his head, he jammed

the point of his horn into the side of the rattata holding it. Digging his horn

deep, the rattata collapsed. Free from its grasp, he leaped away and the two

rattata attacking him collided where he had just been. They fell, but quickly

regained their feet.

I nodded my head to myself. Damn but this kid was good. It was breathing

heavily, clearly exhausted. It was going to lose, if only because it had been

triple teamed. I decided it was time to end this. I looked down at Galad, who

was bouncing in place. He was eager.

"Flame charge." With a bark of glee, he charged forward covered in fire.

Squeaking in surprise, one of the rattata tumbled through the air as Galad

crashed into it. Galad took a stance beside the panting nidoran. It didn't look

happy, but it didn't look angry for the help either.

Between the two of them, Galad and the nidoran easily dispatched the pair of

rattata. The little mammals scurried into the brush, beaten. Galad bounced

around his new friend, licking at his face and pawing playfully. The nidoran

looked like he honestly couldn't give a fuck. Instead it stared at me, its eyes

hard. I stared back, an eyebrow raised. Its eyes shifted to Galad and back to

me. It seemed to be contemplating something. Finally, it seemed to accept

something and stepped forward, walking up to me. It took a seat just in front of

me and seemed resigned while Galad continued to try to play with him.

I pulled a pokeball from my belt and gently touched his nose with it. He

disappeared in a flash, and the pokeball in the hands shook back and forth.

Eventually it settled down and I called the nidoran back out. Galad yipped in

glee and started toying with the disgruntled nidoran. I called out Elayne as

well. She seated herself by my feet and stared at the nidoran, unimpressed. I

chuckled a bit at that. Always so serious she was.

"Nice to meet you... Hmmm, a name..." The nidoran stared at me, as if saying,

'you haven't given this any thought have you?'

"How about Damien?" He didn't seem entirely pissed off by it, so that was

confirmation enough.

"Damien it is then, well then welcome to the team Damien." I smiled. I seemed

to be doing an unusual amount lately. Damien just continued to look at me. He

seemed to be getting more annoyed by Galad by the second. With a chuckle, I

walked off in the direction of town, my pokemon following.

Elayne sauntered by my side, almost like she was showing who was dominant out

of my pokemon. Damien lagged a little bit behind, not for any deference to

Elayne, but instead because Galad was bouncing around him like a child with a

new toy. When I got back to where I was staying, my good spirits broke. I

wondered if Daryl was back yet. Well, there was no point in waiting. I strode

into his room to find James still there. No sign of Daryl. Deciding not to test

my luck further, I retreated to my room and went to bed.

**A/N: There you have it, I hope you liked it. I almost wish I could **

**keep writing just Luc's story, but alas, this fic belongs to Animemonk. Well, **

**please read and review. I trust enough in my writing to think you won't flame, **

**but if you feel the need, then make sure to direct it at monk for getting me to **

**write the chapter. Again, if/when you review please let me know how my chapter **

**stacks up with Monk's usual and Darkria Defender's chapter. At some point if he **

**wants, I may write another chapter in the future, so Till Next Time**

**CassiusBrutus Out**


	9. Chapter 9

heyheyhey this is anime monk's

Me: well it looks like i get to go back to using word pad since my

office word just decided to die on me. an well i have confused my self entirely

with my fic but the show must go on. i plan on making more chapters better and

such so yea i ope that you like my new way of writing and i have made a poll on

my profile on the writers so far so please vote on whose writing you like the

best i probably will NOT post the next chapter til i get at least 5 people who

have done the poll.

luna: will you finally get smart and get rid of a few characters

please.

me: sure i will in fact that is why i got dog-piled.

chapter 9 : why trainers only have 6 Pokemon total

-i suddenly felt that i had been squished by a large amount of weight

and i could not move at all. then out of nowhere the weight is all thrown off of

me and a ticked off darkari is standing in battle position.-

"Hey dark meet my other Pokemon." i said as i was getting up. "aw

shit now my back hurts." i said.

-i looked around the room and noticed that the only Pokemon who

didn't pile on top of me were luna jasmine and angel and of course

dark.-

"One sec i have something to do really quick." i said as i returned

everyone except for the mentioned to their poke-balls.

-I then ran to the PC and talked to my mom.-

"Hey mom could u look after a few Pokemon for me?" i asked.

"Sure dear about how many you sending to me?" she asked.

"All of then except for four." i said.

"OK then i am guessing you found out why Pokemon trainers only carry

around six Pokemon?" she asked.

Yeah i got dog piled so yeah that is one reason. i said.

-i then sent her all of the Pokemon in their poke-balls.-

Daryl this is all of the Pokemon you originally had except for two.

mom said.

yeah jasmine and angel are staying with me for now. i

said.

oh ok dear just be sure to use protection when you play. mom

said.

-then there is a popping noise herd and a very angry and pissed off

battle cry fallowing it were the sounds of freezing burning and electrocution.

then rocky came to the scree and game me a thumbs up.-

dude why do u take it from her. rocky asked.

rocky don't look now but behind you is a sedative that will put you

out for a few days. i said.

-my mom the stabs rocky in the ass with a needle she literally needed

both hands to hold and pushed down the punger giving rocky the

sedative.-

bye bye mr. chocolate bunny i hope the Christmas jamboree stops at my

house for st. Patrick's day. rocky said right before he hit the ground...

HARD.

where did u pick him up at son. mom asked.

i have been wondering that myself but anyways thanks ad see ya oh and

one last word of advice with rocky lock ur bedroom door and windows and FYI the

sedative is almost affecting to him his ability is vital spirit he can't be put

to sleep. i said ad shut the PC off as rocky starts a boxing match with my mom

before i shut it off though i see my mom throw an uppercut the knocks out rocky

with one hit.

wow a one hit KO my mom must have been training. i said.

(authors note: never doubt your mothers kids they can always surprise

you.)

i then walk back upstairs and see luc come out of his room with a determined

look in his eyes.

hey luc what's up? i asked.

i challenge you to a three on three battle. luc said.

OK i accept your challenge luc. i said.

_ back at the beach _

go elayne. luc said.

so he is using his volpix well then i guess i will use my fox as well. lets

do this jasmine. i said.

-the volpix and the zoroa start to stare each other down until the zoroa

disappears so the volpix turns around but not to find a zoroa instead she finds

a blastoise.

jasmine then disappears and reappears behind elayne and takes a quick and

powerful swipe at her with her claws but in return she gets hit with embers and

then it turns to a battle of biting with elayne biting don on the hind leg of

jasmine with jasmine biting the hing leg of elayne. hen jasmine focuses her

energy and unleashed a wave of dark power which makes elaye faint but then

jasmine faints from a burn that nobody even knew she got.-

elayne return. luc said.

come on back jasmine. i said.

go galad. luc said.

go luna. i said.

-luna starts to run around like crazy trying to avoid flamethrower attack

being shot at her from galad until she made a loop and uses aura sphere on

growlithe before he can attach infurig him. then galad uses faint attack and

appears behind lua but instead of attacking with claws he bit her with flame

coated fangs. is pure reaction luna used force palm causing another stale mate

to occur.-

return jasmine. i said.

come back galad. luc said.

-luc then started to laugh a little seeing that he had gotten so much stroger

from one battle.-

go damian. luc said.

ok then this one is for all the poke and i don't feel like loosing today

so... i choose you dark. i said.

(okay time for a epic entrance scene)

-a black flash blocks all light out then it explodes harmlessly into little

dark petals before withering and becoming cherubs and then dying and resting on

the ground in the form of dittos. then sice nobody is looking darkari starts to

talk as if saying a motto.-

though dark i may be i always live to see the light dark by my world but only

those who mess with me know it equivilent. the power given by the gods to the

pokemon to give them righn over others are clear. though the main may be dialga

and polkia there are still others that live in this region and take command.

spirit will and knowledge are ruled by us unknows as well as good and bad dreams

with one who has the power to make mountains erupt even nature is controlled by

one of us. fire ice and lightning and even sky. highest withing thhis world is

to owned by us aand even past that we are in control. you may be asking yourself

who we are but it should be obvious isn't it? we are the gods of the world. i am

but one and i am one who as been feared innstead of love. hated when others are

cherished. damned while others have been worshiped. forgotten while my

counterpart lives. only half of the ying and yang is truly know about the other

half is forgotten. but without me there is no balance and then there is no hope

of a better tomorrow is every day is the same. now who do you think i am surely

not cresselia of course she is the known one. she is my counterpart who gives

good dreams. i am darkari the legendary of nightmares.

-dark opens his eyes and lifts his head and it is now noticeable that he has

a black rose in his hand and as i watch it wilts like a flower in a nightmare

and falls to the ground but instead of petals it is cresselia shaped petals with

half of them white the other half look like darkari and are black-

-everybody is speachless for about 56 seconds-

wow dark, nice speech. i said.

this is not a time for words that time was about 60 seconds ago. now is the

time to battle. dark said.

-dark send a sleepy look towards the nidroan male and it instantly fell

asleep . then darkari walked over to it and waved his had over the head and the

pokemon started to twitch and shake in it's sleep ad even cry out. it was

obvious it was having a nightmare and darkari looked like it was benefiting from

it. then darkari gave the pokemon peace and took out a fork and take black

tendrils that it swirled around the fork above the pokemon's head and it fainted

after it woke up from having it's nightmare eaten.-

come back damian. luc said as he bowed his head in defeat.

human don't be sad the only reason you lost is because i fought a simple

nidroan would not of even attacked my it had to of been a nidorino to have at

lest has the guts to rebel against a legendary so it is not your fault but you

pokemon is strong it had the guts to attack a legendary already and for it's age

that is unheard of. now i am gong to my ball to rest. dark said.

umm u ok luc? i asked.

yea i am thanks to darkari. he told me that my last pokemon used was a rare

one due to having the guts to challenge a legendary. luc said.

awesome dude. i said. oh i have something for you.

-i starts to break down several pokeballs and after about 2 minutes i have

designed a headset that goes in one ear that translates pokemon speech to human

speech.-

thanks. luc said and went off.

-i then ave one of the translators to james. ten i had nurse joy heal my

pokemon and paid for a room with a bed for the new guest.-

me: jared will write his own first chapter which will be the next

one.

all the pokemon i sent to mom: why the hell did u take us

out?

me: cause i couldn't remember all of you ok i have memory problems

when it comes to my story.

me: now i would like to give a special thanks to my editor who fixes

all my typing errors now thank you swadloontheninja47 for your help please use the

poll and yea night to all. and i was just dared by the same person who corrects my chapters to make a single chapter that contains 10k or more words. P.S. i took the dare.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: well now I have finally obtained an answer to my question via poll. If you are asking what the question was that I made a poll for well then let me tell you. The question I had asked was who you the reader liked most for writing chapters and yeah I finally got the 5****th**** poll as of 5/3/13. And so far I stuck to my word I have not written a word for fan fiction before I got the 5****th**** vote. I may not have written for my fic or for fanfiction but I did write in part of a chapter of a fancic belonging to someone else but I did not write for fanfiction when I did that. I wrote for my friend and partner in the fanfic called "3 steps to pokemon" feel free to read in in fact I recommend you read it for one in it, it reveals my characters dual side and it also reveals some of his past. Btw feel free to review to him about my skydiving scene in his fic or if you want review to him and then send me a copy of it so I can receive the praise for my work at skydiving chapter. **

**Anthony: wow dude that's a bit long winded isn't it?**

**Me: well yeah it is a guess.**

**Anthony: and to think you said all of that in less than a minute without a single breath. I think you made a new record. Also where is a Mexican when you need one? Right now I wonder if a Mexican call still talk faster than you since Mexicans normally speak fast. **

**Me: dude no offence but I have had those talking speed wars before with Spanish and english speaking people and also I am not sure if everyone would feel like this but isn't that a little racist? Oh well what's said is said.**

**Anthony: oh well I am glad to see you writing now.**

**Me: thanks and I am sure that my readers are glad to see it as well. But I think this is about time to stop this conversation.**

**Anthony: may I have one last closing statement?**

**Me: sure. **

**Anthony: just be sure to use quotation marks because well yeah I am sure you have some readers that really want you to use them and some people sick of reading your fic without seeing them.**

**Me: ok yeah I know I have been drilled enough already about stinking quotation marks so yeah lets just get on with the chapter.**

**?: (said with a voice that if hear while asleep would almost instantly give good dreams) animemonk doesn't own pokemon or Luc, James, Jared. He does however own Daryl Willow, Angel, Dark, Grace, Jessie, Luna, Rocky …**

**Anthony and I: OK WE KNOW NOW YOU SAID A BUNCH OF NEAMES AND I DOUBT THAT EVEN DARYL/I COULD REMEMBE RALL THOSE NAMES FROM MEMORY! –we both faint from over stimulation of the brain or well ?'s listing off of names-**

**Angel: well then I guess since he is out I get to write the chapter. Oh well I don't get to truly write the chapter I just get to transfer it from what he wrote through his typewrittter to a file on the computer. –transforms into animemonk only flawed due to a gender change since she can only be female whle she takes the form of a living thing- (same voice as animemonk only slightly higher) now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 10: a phone call and a reunion**

Daryl's POV

Next morning before anyone else is awake.

-My cell phone starts ringing so I go and check the collar ID and almost drop the phone after I see who it is. I then barley manage to answer the phone before the call ends.-

"Hello may I ask who is calling?" I ask.

"Hey dude how have you been?" a voice almost exactly like mine only with a twist of daring and a touch of danger in it replies.

"Bro it has been so long since we saw each other and I have been better but I have a few things that would shock you next time we met." I said.

"Well that may not be too far down the rode since I need your help in the johto region. I am traveling with a guy now and well yea we have a mission to do and though I am still as sharp a shot as ever I need help since I am outnumbered by at least a three thousand to one with team rocket but I am only asking for you to help take out one base." He said.

"Okay Daryl Raymond Ready I will be there but I have one question" I said.

"Shoot away bro." Ray said.

"Is our father at this certain team rocket base? If so you can expect me to be there in about a few hours." I said.

"I saw him enter the building a few hours ago he should still be there." Ray said.

"Okay then I will see you soon I just have to see mom for a min and I have to drop off a few thing and pick up a few things okay." I said.

"don't tell me you are going to go and pick up your ninja outfit dude cause you are stealthier without it cause thing you have walked through a crowd before and walked past the elete four with a pokemon fallowing you and they didn't even see you come in but they saw you come out after giving the champion his pokemon. The elite only saw you come out though because of the fact that you went and stopped at each one and asked them to write their names on for of your pokeballs and to write their signature pokemon type on the pokeballs as well." Ray said.

"Okay I won't grab the outfit but I will have to go and get a ride on one of moms pokemon." I said.

"Okay then I would suggest having miro give you a ride." Ray said.

"WAIT WHAT WHY SHOULD I HAVE THAT PERVERTED OLD SALAMENCE GIVE ME A RIDE!? AND PLUS WHEN I SAID OLD I MEANT REALLY OLD. THAT DRAGON HAS BASICALLY BECOME A HEIRLOOM SINCE GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDPA HATCHED THAT GUY FROM AN EGG OFER A THOUSAND YEARS AGO AND YES I KNOW I LEFT OUT A FEW GREATS. So why should I have him give me a ride?" I exclaimed accused stated and asked.

"for one though you will be stuck listening to him blab on and on and on about back in the day you will at least have a good view and a smooth ride since well that certain dragon has made a name for himself since well he is one of the only pokemon that has ever been able to take on five legendaries at once and have them run away crying there is not a single pokemon out there that will attack him. But do not keep him with you. He would be a great help and he is extremely strong but I don't feel like rehearing him talk about the time he fought dialgs polkia giratina darkari and regigigas all at once and how every single legend other than garatina ran home crying since giratina couldn't rub home crying since a haunter appeared behind miro and used mean look so yeah giratina got pumbled and miro got a barley effective workout." Ray said.

"Yeah that story does get boring." I said.

"But anyways be sure to come as soon as you can ok." Ray said.

"Yea I will be there soon okay." I said.

"Okay and just bring the surprise you have with you okay" Ray said.

"I will, but be warned I will shock you with it I swear." I said.

"I doubt that it will shock me that much." Ray said.

-I hung the phone up and started to think about what I should take with me and what I should leave behind.-

"_Let's see, what should I take with me? I know for sure that I am only going to take angel and dark with me since well yea angel can be any pokemon and dark s a legendary. I think I will drop the rest off but I will have to grab my knives and my shortsword plus my dagger. Other than that I will have to barrow miro. Goddammit I hate that dragon but he is a good team member but other than that he has basically no place with me unless I want to have basically no thought of my own that don't involve a story of his epic battle with the legendaries. I do have to admit when you want a true story from him about the sexual lives of legendaries he is the one to go to but really dark is the only one he doesn't know or claim to know. I wonder if he will tell the tale of how he and ho-oh basically got it on since that is the only one he hasn't told me more than a sentence about but that sentence was nice. Basically flying while screwing a legendary and fighting off lugia with a single swish of his tail. Okay fuck Ray I don't care what he says I am keeping miro with me though I will hide his pokeball until later basically when I come out of the team rocket building alone miro will be roaring and chasing me out to scare Rays friend but Ray will faint from seeing the only pokemon that truly hates keeping his mouth shut around him due to the fact that miro can speak english when he is near Ray." I thought._

-I walked down to the lobby after I got all my stuff and had angel come out.-

"Hey angel could you become a dodrio and let me ride you to my house please?" I asked.

"Sure anything for you as long as I get something in return." Angel said.

"Will being able to talk to a old pokemon so old that he became a family heirloom and sadly will never die due to a fucking curse put on him by dialga. Dialga put a curse on him so that he would always have a chance to fight him and with the curse comes young life so he has the mind of a legandary only it is younger but still extremely wise and the body of a salamence in his prime." I asked.

"Wait you have a pokemon like that?" angel asked.

"Yes I do and I got him do to Ray not wanting him but I don't count him as a pokemon of mine since well that asshole of a pokemon actually babysat me as a toddler and man never get in trouble when a salamence is your babysitter or your hide gets tanned literally." I said.

"Show me this guy please." Angel said.

"Ok but after we get to the house." I said.

-Angel transformed into a dodrio and I hopped on her back and she ran at a speed close to 40 mhp while it took only about a minute to get to the house when she transformed back before I could even manage to climb off of her. In the position we were in would make almost any man jelousy so imagine the pose a guy and girl would be in that would make you the most jelousy. Then angel asked for one more thing.-

"May I have a kiss?" angel asked.

"Sure you can angel." I said.

-she closed her eyes and puckered her lips and waited for me to kiss her. I slowly leaned forward and kissed her …. On the forehead. (AN: lol I got ya expecting a kiss on the lips didn't I?) –

-We then walked into the house and there my mom was.-

"hey mom I got a call and I am heading to a different region." I stated coolly as if it was nothing.

"Miro's pokeball is in the cuboard on the lavender pillow like usuall and be sure to tell your brother hi for me." Mom said without even turning around to look at me.

"WHAT THE HELL HOW DID YOU KNOW HE CALLED ME AND THAT I WANTED MIRO?!" I screamed the question.

"Lets me see a psychic little humanoid birdy told me." Mom said.

"Grace you have betrade me!" I shouted to the roof dramatically.

-I went up to my room and switched from the jacked I had on to one that looked exactl the same. I then started to fill hidden pockets on the inside with throwing knives while I put two fillay knives to my belt and a shortsword to the back of my belt with the shortswotd only being the size of a machete but a lot thinner for speedy cuts. Then I strapped two daggers to my legs and put my combat boots on that each had a small knife that was like a miniature throwing knife and then on the other side of the boot there was a ballistic knife each that was spring loaded and ejected the blade.-

"There that should don it for now." I said to thin air.

"Yout forgot about the braces for your arms that shoot knife blades out that can be leathal and with then being only 1 inch wide and 3 inches long per blade you have 20 shots per brace." Thin air replied.

"WHAT THE FUSKING HELL DID THIN AIR JUST TALK?" I asked as I grabbed the mentioned braces and put them on.

"Yes thin air did just talk and your welcome." Thin air said.

-I ran out of my room after dropping off my pokemon and letting them out and accidentally grabbed not only Miro's pokeball but the pokeball of another rpokemon cursed by the legends with immortality only this one was cute had a unfortunate second curse that it could not evolve without the help of a duo of legendary pokemon but any duo would work. Then I ran out the door with dark angel Miro and the other pokemon-

"Miro come on out!" I shouted.

"Hey sonny what do you need? Miro asked.

-I jumped on his back gently and grabbed onto his neck-

"FLY MIRO FLY TOWARDS JOHTO AND STEP ON IT I HAD THIN AIR TALKING TO ME!" I shouted.

-miro start to flap his wings slowly but one flap send them a good 50 feet into the air. Then miro starts flapping his wings faster and faster until his wings are literally invisible and then I black at the second he breaks the sound bearier. Then I was falling down down onto a small island not to far from newmoon island where I found darkari and my psychic ball singed by the elite four member fell out and was falling but I went faster and I hit some pokemon and then rolled off and then it was hit by the psychic ball and out of pure shock got caught and then I let itself out of its pokeball. Then the pokemon gave me sweet dreams.-

Daryl's dream (only a small amount)

I opened my eyes and I was in a world filled with flowers and joy was a thing you could feel in the air hippies were everywhere there were no town on earth only peace as is the world had gone vegan and it had gone pasafictic.

"Hey I thought I would see you again welcome to the world of peace and love bro" thin air said only it had a face and it had the chesire cats smile plus the freakiness and madness of the mad hatter.

End of dream

-I woke up screaming with the image of thin air in my head and saw darkari sanding over me telling me instantly tthat he put thin air into my dream.-

-another pokemon came from behind darkari a cute looking pokemon but the second she went by and she accidentally touched darkari they bothed were frozen and time stopped an an all knowing voice was heard by only me.-

"This is the voice of areceus ad you were chosen by the heart of the pure duo of the moon. Receive their combined artifact now and with it the powers of these two pokemon plus their special abilities captured in the one thing you have been trying to obtain. Arceus said.

-Two katanas appeared on my back with one blade being black in a black case with a white handle and the other blade white with a white case and black handle. Then a necklace appeared onto my neck with half white and half black pearls connected to a yin and yang symbol with small lunar craters on the white of the symbol. The pokemon were all instantly put back in their pokeballs and Miro's pokeball was Put in a hidden pocket of my jacket that was empty. Then I was instantly teleported into the sky above Johto and behind the sight of two people then an exact mirror image of me was injected in front of me coming out of a plane and skydiving and changing poses non a basis like the watchers were blinking or looking away.-

"This aughta be fun." I said in the air.

**Me: well there is the chapter and yea I know I basically took a u urn to crazy ville but this is only a temporary side trip and I plan on using it to set a plot for my fic.**

**Anthony: wow you really did do a good job but you forgot the 10k words bet.**

**Me: I know about the bet I did agree to it but I never said this would be the chapter with 10k cause my readers deserve to be able to read before I get 10K written.**

**Anthony: true well have fun I am going tpo rewind my episode and watch you skydiving stunts in my fic again.**

**Me: have fun. Oh btw read 3 steps to pokemon or my next few chapters will make literally no sence.**

**Poll: animemonk has 3, cassiusbruntus has 2, and sadly darkari defender has 0.**

**R.I.P**

**Chapter 10 : a phone call and a reunion**


End file.
